


And Then There were Children [Third Installment: Pack's Blood]

by kuki



Series: Pack's Blood [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Explict Sexual Content, Kid Fic, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Parenthood, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Vampires, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 24,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuki/pseuds/kuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack survives college, and now they're settling down and starting families. But just because they're grown up and have kids now doesn't mean the supernatural threats have stopped.</p><p>*major character deaths are not Stiles or Derek</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unsure

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the part where they have to be mature adults. Woot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters are already written. There will be semi-rapid fire updating until I exhaust my prewritten chapters.

While Lydia, Isaac, and Danny all talked about getting out of Beacon Hills for bigger and better things, Stiles knew he’d never leave, and neither would they. Beacon Hills, for all its supernatural downfalls, was home and where the pack was. Derek had finally finished building a new house where the Hale house once stood and he couldn’t wait to start his life with his mate there.

The pack had grown while they were at college. Scott had bitten one of his frat brothers and he would be moving to Beacon Hills when he graduated. Jackson had moved back at some point and was going to Yale, though only Scott and Lydia had actually seen him. Stiles himself somehow adopted his fairy roommate and his girlfriend, who already had the papers signed for an apartment in Derek's building. Cora had also moved back to Beacon Hills, and was currently living with Derek.

Weddings and engagements were being organized all throughout the pack. Kira and Scott got engaged the day of Kira’s graduation. Jackson had asked Lydia, but she was sticking with a solid maybe for a little while longer. Isaac was working up the nerve to actually ask Allison, and the hunter was more than ready to tell him “yes.” Stiles and Derek’s wedding was scheduled the week after everyone was due home from their graduations. The vampire was a nervous wreck just thinking about it, and no amount of reassurances from his mate, best friend, or father was making a difference in his completely irrational nerves. Boyd and Erica had gotten married on a whim during the summer break between everyone else’s junior and senior’s years and they were both the picture of composure.

It’s even more ridiculous because he and Derek had been more tightly bond than human marriage for the last five and a half years. The mating wasn’t exactly fully their choice, so getting married seemed way more concrete but still the fact that he was freaking out was laughable. Though, he had been thinking that maybe Derek wanted like kids or something and he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that. Stiles _was_ still only 22 and looked 17.

“Derek, do you want kids?” Stiles finally asked, glancing up at the werewolf, from the ring on his left hand.

The wolf looked up at him from his book, confused and surprised. “What?”

“I know you want a big family, like you had… but… ” He sighed then, turning his head away from Derek. “But I can’t…”

Cora who was sitting on the opposite side of the couch than her brother groaned, mumbled something about melodrama and needing to see somebody — anybody about something as she left.

Derek rolled his eyes at his sister before looking at his mate again tenderly. “Hey, hey… What are you talking about, that you can’t?

“I’m infertile Derek. You know that.”

“I know? But that doesn’t mean we can’t have kids.” Derek stood up from the couch and walked over to where his mate was looking at something for the wedding at the table. “Stiles, I do want biological kids… at least one… and even if you can’t be part of the process, it’ll be your kid too.”

The vampire shook his head and mused at his hair. “I don’t know… It’s just…”

“I get it, you’re young, but we have a long time until we need to worry about it.” The wolf pulled one of Stiles’ hands away from his head and kissed his fingers.

“What if we don’t? What if you die tomorrow? What if I die tomorrow?”

Derek rolled his eyes. “We’re not going to die. We’re at least going to survive till the wedding.”

Stiles whimpered.

“But it’s not just about that… _Dammit_ Stiles, just tell me.” He sighed and sat on the table, looking down at his mate. “We can wait, we can adopt. I don’t need to have kids; Fawn’s a handful as it is.”

“But you want kids.”

“Yeah. I grew up with a large family, and I want that. Our kids with the rest of the pack’s kids. But if you don’t want that…”

“Someday my kids are going to look older than me.”

“One of your professors thought I was your father at your graduation.” Derek kicked himself internally for saying that because now Stiles was crying. “ _Christ_ , sorry… but they’re going to be your kids and they’ll know that, and so will anyone that it really matters to. I don’t want kids tomorrow, Stiles, or even within the next year.”

Nodding, the vampire was still crying and the wolf wiped at the blood falling onto his cheeks.

“If we want a biological kid, we’d have to find an egg donor, and a surrogate… and if we want to adopt… we’re unemployed supernatural creatures, that’ll take a lot of convincing. Don’t freak out yet.” When Stiles smiled, Derek bent down and pressed their lips together. “So, what things are you picking out for our wedding that Lydia is going to throw you into the cake for?”

That made Stiles put on a grin that only meant trouble. “Oh, it is all a surprise, beautiful bride of mine.”

“I fucking hate you.”

“Yeah, I know.” Their lips met again, but Derek peaked down at the table.


	2. Wedding Bells

Stiles was pacing in the reception tent that was put up behind the Neo-Hale house, muttering to himself.

“Scott, do something. The wedding was supposed to start like ten minutes ago.” Lydia whispered angrily at the alpha as she readjusted the blue sash around the middle of her orange bridesmaid dress.

“What the hell am I supposed to do? I tried talking to him.” Scott looked at the vampire worriedly.

“Derek’s still in the house. Boyd says he’s freaking out too.” Fawn said, wearing a dress identical to Lydia’s, from where she was standing at the opening and looking out to the back door of the house.

Lydia glared at the werewolf. “Do something.”

Scott stood up and walked over to Stiles, grabbing his shoulders to stop his pacing. Stiles went silent and looked at Scott with wide eyes. The alpha flashed his eyes and growled at his best friend. “Stiles, shut up.”

“But what i-…”

“You’ve been more than married for five years dude, you’re fine.”

“Yeah… but that was… my Dad’s out there Scott! Half the town. I don’t know if I can do this!”

“Killing monsters, perfectly fine. But telling everyone you know how much you love Derek is too scary?”

“ _Yes._ Derek knows I love him. What more do I need?”

Scott rolled his eyes. “This is also for your Dad isn’t it? To tell him that you’re serious about Derek, to show him that you’re okay.”

Stiles took a few deep breaths and nodded. “Yeah, I guess so…”

“And I mean, when you guys got mated, you did it to save him. This is what it should’ve been, you two telling each other that you wanted to be together, not me telling you.”

He nodded again and hugged Scott. “Yeah. Yeah! Thanks Scotty. You’re the best Best Man ever.”

Pulling out of the hug, Scott grinned at him and straightened his blue and orange striped tie. “Go get him Stiles.”

“We’re still waiting on Derek.” Fawn said, causing Stiles to sit in the nearest chair and put his face on the table. Scott sent her a glare as Lydia walked over to rub his back.

In the house, Derek was standing at the kitchen island, taping the granite with no rhythm other than nervous twitching. Erica and Cora, in blue dresses with orange sashes, were both glaring at him with their arms crossed.

“Derek. The entire town is out there waiting.” Cora scolded.

Erica huffed. “Go tell the entire world how much you want to be with him.”

Derek turned his gaze to them, growling as his eyes flashed blue.

Both girls rolled their eyes and moved to either side of him, punching him lightly in the stomach. “Get your ass out there and make him legally yours.”

“I bet Stiles isn’t freaking out like this.” Erica said with bark of laughter.

Boyd turned away from the door, where his silent conversation moved from Fawn to the Sheriff. “Actually…”

“Come on, Derek… Mom and Laura would be so proud of you.” Cora cut off the male wolf, who glared at her and went back to reassuring the sheriff that the wedding would start soon.

The older wolf looked down at his younger sister and sighed. “Yeah… I think they would’ve.”

“They would’ve loved Stiles, especially Laura. They would’ve picked on you ruthlessly together.” She smiled at him, punching him in the shoulder.

Nodding, Derek straightened his own striped tie and walked over to the door. “I think I’m ready.”

Boyd nodded to the band then to Fawn across the crowd of people. The two groups lined up. Cora and Scott in front of the two lines, then Lydia and Erica, and Boyd and Fawn. The two grooms at the ends of the lines. The groomsmen and maids stopped so they stayed in their orders and the two grooms walked around them to stand face to face in front of the priest.

They locked eyes for a long time, before their eyes drifted behind each other to the line of trusted friends. They then looked out at the gathered crowd, with the pack in the front rows. The Sheriff and Melissa were both on the verge of tears. Peter looked ready for the food to be served, but also happy. When their gazes made it to the priest, who nodded at them and started speaking, their hands reached for each other and their eyes met again, not leaving each other’s intense stare except to take the rings from their respective Best’s.

After the kiss, there was a lot of cheering just before the guests flocked into the reception tent.  Stiles and Derek are still holding each other, breathing each other’s air as everyone moved around them. Scott clamped them both on their shoulders and Cora gagged, watching the two of them.

The wedding party stayed outside with the two, waiting for them to separate before heading inside the tent. Lydia and Erica lounged on some of the chairs, glancing inside to see the Sheriff and Peter looking outside at them.

Eventually the party filed into the tent, taking their seats at the table near the front. Isaac was announcing names of the party and grinned at the newlyweds as he purposefully botched Stiles’ first name. The mates just rolled their eyes at the beta and sat between Scott and Cora.

“You two love birds done with the love-y dove-y crap?” Cora asked, glancing around the room.

Stiles grinned at his new sister-in-law. “Aw, sis, it’s our wedding and we’ll be as mushy gushy as we want.” He then batted his eyes at Derek. “Right Derbear?”

Derek rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to Stiles’, mostly to shut him up.

Cora groaned as Erica laughed next to her. “Can we get the fucking food already, before I kill my new brother-in-law?”

Dinner’s served, Stiles pushed most of his food onto Derek’s plate, giving his mate a toothy grin and telling him he’s saving room for later.

After everyone’s done eating, speeches were given. Scott’s speech had Stiles hiding his face in Derek’s shoulder. He talks about how they met, some of the stupid things they had done together, and summed up with how their stupidest adventures lead to the happy couple meeting. Cora gave a speech too; hers wasn’t quite as long since her and Derek had been separated for so long, but it was earnest. Peter tried to give a speech but Scott glared at him with his alpha eyes until the oldest Hale sat back down. The Sheriff’s speech, he couldn’t even finish it, tearing up as he spoke. Stiles was hiding against Derek again, but to keep the humans in the room from seeing the blood tears falling down his face as his dad croaked out “I wish your mom could’ve been here.” Before downing his glass of champagne and sitting down.

Derek took Stiles outside and the two shed a few tears together before sharing a few nervous chuckles and soft kisses. After the two grooms calmed down in private outside, they came back in for the dance. Lydia has been drilling the waltz into them for weeks and Stiles was pretty sure he still couldn’t do it, even with Derek leading.

The two talked softly as they spun around the dance floor, everyone’s eyes on them. They talked about finally moving into the Hale house, about reconsidering going on a honeymoon, about the pack watching them.

After the song ended, Stiles moved to step away, but Derek drew him back in to dip him and give him a long and deep kiss as the next song was starting. Everyone cheered as they flooded onto the dance floor.

The couple sat down at the parent’s table where Kira’s parents had vacated to get in a dance, grinning at the adults. Clamping his son’s shoulder, Stilinski hugged Stiles tightly. “Thank you.”

“For what Dad?”

“Not making me dance with you.”

Stiles’ grin grew and he let out a laugh before looking at the dance floor where the pack was happily dancing around. Lydia and Jackson doing a well-rehearsed waltz; Isaac and Allison doing something close to a waltz; Kira and Scott were doing the Junior prom; Erica and Boyd; Danny and Ethan; Flix and his girlfriend; Scott’s new beta was forcing both Cora and Fawn to dance with him.

The reception went on and on, with most of Stiles’ and Derek’s acquaintances leaving early, and then some of the pack fringe. The pack were there even after the end, helping rearrange things to make it easier for the rental company to pick up everything. When they finished, Derek picked up Stiles who protested and carried him into the house through the front door.

“Welcome home Stiles.” Derek said as he kissed him gently.

Stiles smiled softly and pulled him down for another kiss. “I love you.”


	3. Howl at the Honeymoon

Pieces of their tuxes made a trail up into the master suite, which Stiles hadn’t seen yet. Derek opened the door and waited for Stiles to stop eating his face so he could see the room. The vampire let his eyes flit around the room, acknowledging the frankly giant room adorned with a sitting area, a fire place, and a bed that could probably fit the entire pack.

“It’s nice.” Stiles mumbled before kissing him mate and now husband. Derek rolled his eyes, kissing him back. “Walk in closet?”

“Two of them.”

“Bathroom?”

“Just wait until you see it.” Derek smirked as he pushed Stiles farther into the room. “We could shower together and never touch.”

Pouting, Stiles removed the werewolf’s belt and button down in one swift movement. “What’s the fun of that?”

“I said we could, not that we should.” Derek toed of his shoes while removing the vampire’s shirt slowly, his hands lingering on the younger male’s body.

Stiles smiled at that and pressed his lips to his mates neck and collar bone, eliciting a moan from him. Derek then worked on removing both of their pants while the vampire continued working at the skin on the wolf’s neck, it was difficult with not being able to bend down. He felt Stiles grin against his skin as both of their pants and underwear fell to their ankles.

“Thanks,” The wolf huffed. “Air.”

“He says we are very welcome.” Stiles pulled on Derek’s shoulders and he fell back onto the bed. “God this is comfortable.”

Derek rolled his eyes as he straddled the vampire’s legs. “There’s also a coffin hidden underneath.”

“Yeah, right, like I’ll fall for that again.” Raising his eyebrows in reply, the wolf just looked down at his mate. “Seriously? Show me.”

“Now?”

“Yes _now._ Why consummate our marriage on a bed when we could being doing it in a fucking _coffin_?”

“Because that’s creepy. It’s already enough like necrophilia without adding a coffin to the picture.” The werewolf leveled his mate with a stern gaze, but Stiles chuckled and arched up to kiss him.

“Fine. I’ll just have to convince me later.” He then moved farther up on the bed and Derek followed him easily, settling on top of him. “I think if we’re not doing it in the coffin, we should get this party started.”

The wolf blinked at him and swore. “I forgot the lube back at the loft…”

Stiles smirked and took Derek’s hand. “Show me some claws then.” Derek let his one hand sprout claws and Stiles took them and sliced down his chest. “Improvising once again.”

Derek rolled his eye but kissed his mate as he rearranged them so he was settled between Stiles’ legs. He moved his clawed hand between them and cut the inside of Stiles’ thigh, drawing a desperate moan out of him, before retracting his claws and coating his fingers in the blood.

“We’re ruining our new bed sheets.” Stiles breathed as he pulled out of the kiss.

“They’re stain resistant.”

“You thin-…” A high pitched whine interrupted Stiles thought as Derek pressed two fingers into him. “ _Fuck_.”

Derek smirked and pressed a kiss to his temple. “You know?”

Stiles made another high pitched noise as Derek flexed his fingers in his ass.

“We should renew our bond.”

Nodding through the haze of pleasure, Stiles made a fist, digging his nails into his hand until he felt himself bleed. Derek did the same with the hand the wasn’t opening up Stiles then took Stiles’ hand in his.

“I, Derek Spencer Hale, take you as my mate.” Derek said steadily.

Stiles said it in turn, replacing Derek’s name with his own. He felt the exact sensation as the time in the woods when Scott made them mates all those years ago. The two moaned together before kissing deeply.

Derek removed his fingers while they were kissing, and Stiles sounded like a dying cat as he arched up towards the wolf. He replaced them soon enough, sliding his dick inside of his mate as he moved his lips down Stiles’ neck with small kisses.

When they finished, in unison, they laid there until they were ready for round two: the full cowgirl, and round three, four, and five, which included consummating in various parts of the bathroom, which was just as beautiful as Derek had promised.

They found themselves clean, tired, completely drained of pretty much all their bloodily fluids, and in bed (Derek had removed the sheet that was covered in their blood and shoved it down the laundry shoot). Stiles was curled up under the larger male’s arm, pressing his face into his mate’s chest and more than ready to fall asleep.

Derek nuzzled into his hair and kissed the top of his head before yawning. “I love you, I’m glad today happened.”

Stiles groaned, but smiled. “Yeah, me too Derek.”


	4. Plus One and One and One

Two years later, after all the weddings and honeymoons, after everyone had a job and a house, there was a knock at the Hale house door. Derek was in the kitchen, making himself dinner while Stiles was sprawled out on the kitchen table, researching about the most recent threat. The couple looked at each other, knowing exactly who it was.

Stiles smiled at his best friend and his wife when he opened the door. “Hey Scotty, Kira!”

Scott smiled back at him as they hugged. “You and Derek got a second?” Before Stiles could call for him, the beta was downstairs.

“Yeah, come on in.” He smirked at his mate, who smirked back. The four of them went into the living room and Stiles turned off the soap opera he was watching, which Derek called him a housewife for.

Once they were all sitting down, Scott and Kira squeezed each other’s hand. It was the kitsune that spoke with a beaming smile. “I’m pregnant!”

Stiles and Derek spoke in unison. “Congratulations!”

Chuckling, the alpha sent a playful glare at the other two males. “You smelled it on her, didn’t you?”

“Of course! You’ll at least get a legitimate surprised reaction from Allison and Lydia.” Stiles gave the two of them a cheeky grin.

Derek rolled his eyes, still smiling. “When are you due?”

“End of January, beginning of February.” Kira put a hand on her stomach. “Actually, Derek, do you know much about werewolf pregnancies?”

“Not really, I was pretty young when Cora and the rest of my younger cousins were born.” He shrugged. “I’d ask Deaton about it.”

“Alright, we will.” Scott then glanced at Stiles. “Uh, we also wanted to ask you guys if you wanted to be the godparents?”

“No, because that implies that you’re planning on dying.” Stiles was grinning despite his tone and his words.

Derek rolled his eyes, slipping an arm around his mate’s shoulders. “We’d be honored.”

It was a few months later that Lydia and Jackson announced their pregnancy, due sometime in mid-summer. Kira and Lydia were joined in their joyous exchange of pregnancy tips and woes by Erica who was due in December.

The three fathers-to-be were very touchy and protective of their pregnant wives. Boyd and Jackson had both almost killed casual acquaintances when they tried to hug the girls in congratulations.

When Kira went into labor, it was during a horrible rainstorm that could not be driven through while she and Scott were over at Stiles’ and Derek’s for dinner. Thankfully for everyone, Isaac and Allison were also over for dinner.

Stiles was freaking out through the process and Derek eventually had to drag him into the next room, where he kept him until crying of a small child was heard.

“It’s a girl.” Allison said, standing up and walking past them to wash her hands in the kitchen. Isaac followed her, looking both shell-shocked and ecstatic.

Scott was staring with wide eyes at the baby in Kira’s arms. Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand looking at the expression of pure joy on his best friend’s face. The wolf squeezed back. “What are you going to name her?”

“Destiny.” The two new parents said together, as they transferred her from Kira’s arms to Scott’s.

 After they got Destiny, Kira, and the bed in the guest room cleaned up, Scott turned to Stiles with the child in his arms. “Do you want to hold your god daughter?”

“ _Yes._ ” He answered immediately, holding out his arms. Once she was in his arms, he smelled it, very faintly, the scent of a werewolf. “She takes after her father.”

Scott nodded, glancing at Kira who was now sleeping in the recliner. “Yeah, seems that way.”

Stiles looked at her more closely and she looked almost exactly like Scott did in the photo albums Melissa had lying around the McCall household. “She’s beautiful.”

When the rain let up a few hours later, Scott drove Kira and Destiny to the hospital, just after calling both of their mothers. The entire pack was fascinated by the child, who though smelling like a wolf was not displaying wolf characteristics, Derek said she wouldn’t make a full transformation until puberty.

Lydia was lucky enough to give birth to her little girl at the hospital, though she needed an emergency caesarian. After a lot of fighting with Jackson, their daughter was named Alta. She was also a werewolf child.

Deaton, in his usual unhelpful way, had told them that female wolves would shift while giving birth, so Erica also had to have a home birth. Derek somehow managed to have the task of chaining her down so she wouldn’t eviscerate anyone while giving birth. A third little wolf girl was added to the pack. Boyd and Erica named her Jane.

The three girls were fast friends. If they were in the same building as each other, they would cry until they were put next to each other. Derek explained that it was probably because they could feel the pull of _pack_ so heavily. The entire pack was in love with the three pups, so much so that Danny and Ethan promptly adopted their first child, a baby boy named Robert.

Stiles loved his goddaughter, spending every moment he could with her, gladly babysitting her while Kira and Scott were at work. He watched the others of course, even Robert, but Destiny was his absolute favorite. Derek yelled at him for having a favorite, but he obviously loved Alta greatly because she was so quiet.

Fawn moved back in with Stiles and Derek not long after the births and when she first saw Jane her eyes lit up. It was obvious which of the three children she preferred.


	5. And Minus One

Later the next year, Lydia and Jackson had a second daughter who was not a werewolf. The pack agreed that the girl would likely have her mother’s gifts when she got older. Lydia remarked, unenthusiastically, that she could put that in her baby book: “Nova found her first dead body!”

The celebration was short lived however. It was the first major fight the pack had since the winter break of Sophomore year. The entire pack, minus Lydia, Danny, and the kids, were involved in the fighting something that looked suspiciously like a horse in the water.

“It’s a kelpie.” Stiles says in a matter of fact tone, after the last one sneaks back into the water again when it realizes it’s not getting a rider. Scott glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. “They’re like Scottish Sirens… I minored in Mythology, remember?”

After taking a sharp nod, he glanced at Erica, who is fully shifted and crying with Derek trying to calm her down behind their cluster of trees. “Why did it take Boyd?”

“They drown people Scott, he apparently fell into its trap. He’s been gone a while…” Stiles glanced at Erica too. “I mean, like Kelpies are not even that bad, why are they being this bad, man? Like why are there so many of them? I didn’t know they traveled in packs.”

Isaac threw a rock at them from where he was standing with Kira. He mouthed at them to shut up and pointed at the lake, it was more a pond than a lake but whatever. Scott and Stiles stopped instantly, seeing movement on the surface. “Kill them with silver.” Stiles whispered before standing up as a horse-ish thing came up out of the water. He vaulted over the rock he and Scott were hiding behind and approached it.

Derek tried to follow him but a hard stare from his mate had him stopping. “I can’t drown Derek.” Then Stiles fisted his hand into the seaweed that made the thing’s mane and hoisted himself onto its back. As soon as he was seated, it dove into the water, taking Stiles with it. Derek screamed when he disappeared anyway. With that, three more kelpies came out of the water, each fully saddled and bridled.

One looked at Derek and walked towards him, making friendly noises at him and shaking his mane. Derek stared at it and swore. His hand rose to pet its nose when an arrow lodged into its side. The silver comment had apparently made its way over to Allison. The kelpie fell into a puddle of gelatinous goop at Derek’s feet. The others reeled and one shifted into something close to human, but with hooves still had the end of its limbs. It knocked Derek in the face with one, making him fall back, shifting just as he hit the ground.

Two more kelpies came out of the water after they finished with the original three. Then four, by then Allison was out of silver arrows and was making due with a single silver blade that kept being passed between them. After another six, Stiles came to the surface, pulling a very not alive Boyd with him.

Erica let out a roar when she saw her husband’s lifeless body. The vampire immediately pulled away once he was sure Boyd wouldn’t sink back in to let Erica cry over him. Derek immediately pulled Stiles against a tree and pulled away his shirt to see a wound on his chest that looked a lot like teeth, like they were trying to eat his insides.

Stiles grinned at him, a little bit of blood trickling down his face from a wound to on his head. “You were worried about me, Sourwolf.” Derek kissed him hard to shut him up, then pushed Stiles’ face into his neck. Without any verbal prompting the vampire sunk his fangs into the werewolf’s neck. When he finished, they both looked at where the girls all had Erica wrapped tightly in a hug.

Erica and Jane moved into the house with Stiles and Derek, not wanting to be in hers and Boyd’s without him for a long while. The two happily let her have one of the many rooms the house had. The whole pack felt wounded by the loss, everyone seemed to be living in the house, as they were always with Erica to remind her she wasn’t alone with an infant. Jane was taking her father’s loss particularly poorly, crying at all hours of the night and only stopping when Fawn picked her up and sang to her.

The Boyds lived with Stiles and Derek for a few months before moving back into their own house, when both could sleep through the night without screaming awake.

Listening to the two scream kept Stiles up at night, examining Derek’s face carefully. He thought about losing Derek and it hurt. Erica and Boyd decided not to become a mated pair and she was pained as it was. Stiles couldn’t imagine what it would feel like to have a Derek shaped piece of him ripped away. It was bad enough when Der-…

“You’re thinking out loud again.” Derek grumbled and Stiles fell off the bed with an oomph, he hadn’t realized his mate was awake.

Stiles got back on the bed and sighed. “Sorry…”

“I’m not going to leave you Stiles.” Derek huffed, opening his eyes. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“It could’ve been you, Derek. You could’ve gotten on that Kelpie and…”

The wolf kissed him. “Hey, listen, whatever happens, I’m not leaving you okay? And you’re not leaving me. We’re both going to stay right here.” He put his hand over Stiles’ pounding heart.

“God you are such a sap.” Stiles rolled his eyes and kissed him softly.

“Go back to sleep.” Derek said it with a grin before turning away from the vampire.

Wrapping around the larger male, Stiles nuzzled into his hair. “I love you.”

“Love you too, idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our first death. RIP Boyd, we will miss you.
> 
> Also, I added Destiny, Alta, and Jane to the profile story, despite that they can't walk or talk yet.


	6. The Rest of Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last prewritten chapter so yep....

Kira and Scott had their second child, a boy second child not long after Nova Whittmore’s first birthday. Taro McCall wasn’t a wolf, and Mrs. Yukimara said that she felt very strongly that her grandson was a kitsune, but couldn’t yet tell what kind.

A few months later, Allison gave birth to her and Isaac’s first child, a boy named Arthur who was most certainly a werewolf.

It was while, the girls were over at the house with all the kids crawling and waddling around the family room, that Stiles was bombarded with questions about his plans on parenting.

“So, are you and Derek thinking adoption or surrogacy?” Lydia asked boldly as she sipped on her wine.

Stiles choked on his glass of blood and refused to look at her from across the island. “We haven’t had a very serious talk about it. I know he wants at least one that’s his… and we’ve talked to a few adoption agencies and egg banks but…”

Allison smiled. “You guys still have time.’

“I know he really wants our kids to grow up with the rest of the pack…”

“I’ll be your guys’ surrogate. You can’t have my eggs, but you can rent my uterus.” Erica grinned at him and he was unsure if she was being serious. “Just let me know when.’

“Are you… Erica, are you seriously offering this?”

When she nodded, he jumped over the island to hug her and even kissed her cheek. She smiled back at him. Cora came in then. “Awesome, I’m going to be an Aunt. _Joy._ ”

Stiles glanced at her. “Don’t be like Peter.”

She just grinned and went back out to the family room to watch the kids with Fawn.

Derek actually kisses his former beta on the lips when Stiles and her tell him that he’s going to be a father, and soon. Stiles just rolls his eyes and kisses Erica’s taste off his lips. The wolf throws around some money and Erica is pregnant really quickly. Jane, who was learning how to talk, was confused about her mommy’s belly growing.

Erica cursed them a lot, often lamenting that she forgot how awful pregnancy was. It was worth it though, seeing Derek and Stiles’ faces when she gave them their son, who she was immediately named godmother of.

Claude Laurent Stilinski-Hale was beautiful, and Stiles loved to hold the little baby wolf. His son. _His son_. Even if the boy wasn’t his genetically, he knew he was his. Derek loved watching his husband and mate holding their son with nothing but wonder in his eyes. Sometimes he would come over and just touch Stiles gently, to let Claude hear his Papa’s heartbeat.

Another addition to the pack happened in the next year. Scott and Kira have a third, and final apparently, child they named Ryu. The boy is not a wolf and also apparently not a kitsune. Derek mentioned that werewolves can have human children.

Two more years later, and the pack was finished growing as far as everyone’s concerned. Allison and Isaac have a daughter named Diana who is a wolf like her older brother. Flix and his girlfriend’s daughter though is not as simple an affair though.

When the two found out she was pregnant, Flix asked Stiles to be the godfather. Stiles agreed with mild scoffing at the fact that he was the godparent to half a dozen kids. He never thought he’d actually have to take in one of those half dozen.

On the way to the hospital, the fairy and his girlfriend were in a terrible accident, killing Flix instantly and leaving his girlfriend alive long enough for them to save the baby.

Derek was filling out some paperwork as Stiles held the girl in his arms, holding back his tears while talking to the nurse.

“What do you want to name her?”

Stiles shook his head. Flix was one of his best friends, but in the many years they had known each other, he never opened up about his past. He really wanted to name her after Flix’s mother, but he didn’t know her name. Instead he looked at Derek. “Talia.”

The wolf glanced at him and gave him a sad smile.

When they got her home, Claude was fascinated by his funny little sister, as were the rest of the wolf children.

The kids grouped up differently on some days. Sometimes by age proximity, other times by species, and occasionally by gender. Whenever some supernatural bullshit happened, it was always a difficult choice of who to leave behind. The mated pairs always whined when the idea of separating came up. It was usually Lydia, Danny, Cora, and Fawn that got stuck with babysitting duty.


	7. After School

One soul sucking demon later, and a few blinks of their eyes, and the entire score of children were in school. Stiles watched Talia poke Claude in the backseat of the Jeep and smiled as he drove them to the elementary school. He was growling at her and it made Stiles smile.

“Talia, stop annoying your brother!”

“But Papa!” Talia kicked her feet in her booster seat. “He says that none of the other kids are going to like my pigtails!”

Snorting Stiles looked at his daughter’s hair. The blonde locks were in uneven braids hanging down her back that Derek had put in two days ago. “Don’t listen to him, have you seen his hair?”

With a high pitched giggle she reached up and pulled at his hair. Claude had tried cutting it himself and it was incredibly horrible. Derek and Stiles were making him live with it to teach him a lesson.

When they got to the school, he helped them both out of the back. Him and Derek needed to invest in a more family friendly vehicle. While they were both waving at him, he spotted Isaac pulling up with his two kids. Diana didn’t even look at her dad when she chased after the fairy, calling her name. Arthur gave Isaac a quick hug while grumbling about him being embarrassed before following his sister inside.

“First time I’ve seen you drop them off.” Stiles said to the werewolf with a smirk.

“Allison’s helping her dad with a hunt in Washington.” He shrugged, looking at the vampire. “Does Scott or Kira drop off theirs?”

“Neither. Their kids ride the bus. Claude’s been bugging me to let him ride the bus.”

Sometimes the pack was over protective of their kids, but they had a right to be after everything they had been through. When the four oldest started school, the entire pack was on full alert. Sometimes they would even take off from their jobs to sit around the school. Five years later and the youngest two had just started kindergarten, leaving the pack a little more relaxed. The kids had friends outside the pack, but they primarily kept to themselves, hanging out with each other every chance they had during the day. Lydia and Jackson worried that their kids weren’t getting enough socialization, but Derek beamed any time someone told him how close his kids were to the kids of the pack.

After school, all of the kids ended up at the Hale house and Stiles was left to deal with the eleven kids by himself while Derek was doing something at the loft building for his tenants. He looked at all of them as they climbed around the living room. The oldest four were starting to grow into what they’d look like as adults, they were eleven already. Double digits.

The four of them were sitting in the corner doing their homework, Alta rubbing her temples as the others asked her questions. The red-head had inherited her mother’s intelligence and her father’s lack of patience. She was growling at Destiny because she asked how to spell a four letter word. Destiny was definitely her father’s daughter in terms of academics. Robert was asking her the least questions, sitting in a corner shaking his head at the supernatural members of the pack. He had very much inherited Danny’s mentality of towards the pack, don’t ask questions because the answers won’t clear much up. Jane wasn’t actually doing much homework, instead reading one of the books Stiles and Derek had in the study.

Talia, Ryu, and Diana were at the coffee table, color outside the lines of their forest animal color books. Ryu as the oldest was doing the best job, even picking close to correct colors for all the animals. Talia was probably going to start crying soon since Diana was coloring on the halfling’s page, telling her very aggressively that she was doing it wrong.

Arthur, Claude, and Taro were crawling over him as he was trying to keep track of all of different groups of kids. Taro and Claude were being especially ruthless in the play fighting, as Arthur was a pretty gentle kid. Stiles was looking around from his vantage point on the floor for the younger Whittemore daughter, and he didn’t see her.

“Yo, Alta, do you know where your sister disappeared to?” Stiles asked, effortless lifting his son off the ground despite his own awkward position.

She glanced over at him and then looked up as if thinking. “I think she grumbled something about the noise and went into the kitchen to read.”

Nodding, Stiles stood, flipping a giggling Claude in a complete 360 before setting him back on the ground. Once the young wolf landed he looked up at the vampire.

“Hey Pops, can Arthur and Taro stay over tonight?”

Stiles looked down at him and sighed. “It’s a school night. They can stay over this weekend.”

Claude pouted. “But they want to stay over this weekend!”

“Nope. Sorry kiddo.” He shook his head and headed into the kitchen, stopping at the table to briefly look at the pages of the book Nova was reading over her shoulder. She peered up at him with her eyes narrowed behind glasses that were too big for her face.

“What?”

As he looked away, he shrugged. “What are you reading?”

“Nothing you’d be interested in.” The girl said bitingly and Stiles just grimaced.

“Are you sure? I read a lot of weird books when I was your age.”

“It’s not weird. It’s a classic.”

“Oh? I like the classics too. It’s a requirement of all vampires to read really old books so we can pretentiously quote things.”

She scrunched up her nose, like she always did when one of the adult members of the pack said something she thought was stupid. “You’re so weird Uncle Stiles.”

He grinned and continued into the fridge, grabbing the snacks for the kids, today it was carrots and sparkling grape juice. Nova grabbed hers as he passed back by her and quietly thanked him.

Ryu and Arthur grabbed theirs and ate it without complaint, while Talia declared that she was very not hungry. Diana and the older two boys all pouted up at him and whined about carrots. He made several attempts to reason with them the importance of healthy eating, to which he got the reply “Dad’s blood can’t be that healthy for you.”

“Just shut up and eat your carrots or Arthur and Taro can’t stay over this weekend.”

Claude’s eyes widened and he started shoving them in his mouth so fast that Taro had to smack him on the back so he didn’t choke to death.

The oldest for just looked at him as they took the grape juice, chugged it and got up to look for the bag of chips Stiles kept in the kitchen. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Can you at least eat the carrots to be good examples? Please?”

Scott stayed for a while and chatted when he came to pick up his kids. Ryu ran up to him and grabbed his leg while Destiny gathered her stuff. Taro whined and stayed firmly planted next to Claude.

Lydia was swearing at someone on her phone when she picked up her daughters’. She gave Stiles a small wave and promised the girls a rare home cooked meal. Stiles reminded himself to ask her later how much her and Jackson were paying their new personal cook.

Isaac also took Robert home, since Danny and Ethan lived next door to him and Allison. He didn’t say much to Stiles, since they had talked in the morning.

Erica was the last to pick up her kid, profusely apologizing for being late.

After Stiles was alone with his own kids, he released them to go do whatever they wanted until dinner time. Fawn eventually showed up with groceries, and started making dinner without even greeting Stiles. Derek got home just as the female vampire was yelling that food was ready. He gave Stiles a kiss, which received mixed reviews from their kids. Claude “ew”ed and Talia “aw”ed.

Derek grinned at them and kissed Stiles harder, but Fawn cleared her throat. “Dinner’s getting cold, _Dad_.”

After the kids were bathed and in bed, Stiles and Derek laid down in their own room. Talking quietly for a while before attempting to start relations. As Derek was in the middle of pulling off Stiles’ boxers, their door opened and Talia stood in the doorway with tears in her eyes and her favorite stuffed animal in her hand. The two looked at each other before Derek got up and lead the girl back to her own room.


	8. Moonchildren

It wasn’t long before Derek was calling Scott, Erica, and Jackson over the house with their eldest daughters. Stiles stood in the doorway as Derek took a deep breath as he stood sat across from the six other werewolves.

“You guys are getting pretty close to the age where you’re going to really start changing.”

Jane snorted. “Yeah, Uncle Derek, it’s called puberty.”

Cora was standing behind her brother and she snorted back at the young girl. “I was about your age when I first shifted, when I started really getting the hypersenses.”

“Wait, you mean we’ll get to be real werewolves soon?” Destiny jumped up and down next to Scott with excitement, her eyes glowing yellow with her immense emotion.

“Maybe. Derek, as I’ve been told, was a bit of a late bloomer.” Cora smirked and Stiles couldn’t help but grin from where he was standing.

Derek glared up at his sister before looking at the girls. “I think it would be best if we started training you guys, helping you find an anchor.”

Stiles snorted. “You were a lot of help with finding Scott’s anchor. And Erica’s. And Jackson’s.”

“Why did I marry you?” Derek grumbled as the Scott, Jackson, and Erica glanced at their daughters.

Scott looked up at his best friend. “You didn’t do such a great job either.”

“You found your anchor didn’t you? So you’re welcome.” Stiles crossed his arms.

“Are you planning on throwing lacrosse balls at our daughters Stilinski?” Erica glared at him.

“Nope. Rocks, or maybe dousing them in water. Who knows, but it will definitely work.”

“Uncle Stiles is joking, isn’t he Dad?” Alta looked up at Jackson, who just grimaced.

“If they don’t have an anchor by the time they have their first shifts, we can try your methods, alright Stiles?” Cora stared at her brother-in-law.

Stiles shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. “Alright, you know where to find me.”

Then the girls started coming over to the house every day. The Hale-Stilinski house was the usual after school daycare, since the two of them were unemployed. Stiles had the job of making sure the smaller kids weren’t trampled by the girls practicing their anchors and fighting skills.

Erica sometimes came by and sat with Stiles. “He’s a lot different with them than he was with the three of us.”

Stiles glanced over at while Derek was laughing Destiny who had managed to bring her claws out by concentrating too hard. He smiled. “It was a lot different when he was helping you guys.”

“I know… but it just… it’s good seeing him like this.”

The vampire thought back to when he first met Derek, and when he first turned his Betas. Stiles grabbed Diana by her waist, picking her up to stop her from running towards the older girls. “Oh know you don’t kiddo. You’ll get torn up over there.”

The girl squealed and begged to be put down. Stiles ignored her and looked at Erica. “He was in a bad place.”

“I think we all were.”

Full moons were usually spent with the adult werewolves running through the forest, laughing at each other and trying to catch up to the none wolves that were faster than them. Stiles and Kira usually ended up being tackled by their husbands. Lydia and Fawn stayed with kids, making sure they were in their beds and getting sleep. But since it was expected that the girls could start their shift any moon, the adults took turns sitting by the cages in the basement of the house, that the girls were put in incase they shifted and their anchor wasn’t any good.

Scott groaned as he laid back on the cement floor of the unfinished portion of the basement. “Why did Derek put cages back down here?”

“I tried to tell him it was a terrible idea.” Stiles shrugged as he glanced at where Alta was playing with the chains around her wrist. She was the most amicable about being locked up of the three. It was the fourth full moon since they had been locking them up and Jane was not okay with the idea of being locked up for once a month for the rest of her adolescence.

“You guys doing alright?” Scott looked at the girls. His daughter groaned with a bored tone from where she was leaning against the bars. Jane huffed and rattled her chains. Alta shrugged.

“Hey, the pack’s heading out on their run.” Lydia came down, despite that the two could hear everyone talking upstairs. When the two males nodded, she looked at her daughter and the other girls. “You think tonight might be the night for one of them?”

Stiles snorted from the old arm chair he moved in from the other room, “You tell me, you’re the banshee.”

“I see death, Stiles. Not when teenage werewolves shift. If I could, high school would’ve been a lot different for all of us.” Lydia rolled her eyes at the vampire before waving at the girls. “Good luck kids.”

They all just groaned as she went back upstairs.

Scott sat up against the wall, his eyes on the small window above Alta’s cell. Stiles’ eyes followed his best friend’s. “The moon about to come up?” The alpha just nodded.

Stiles looked at the girls. He had seen enough werewolves turn on the full moon to know when it was about to happen. It was definitely about to happen to Jane. Scott took a deep breath and stood, walking over to Jane’s cage.

“You okay?”

She smirked. “What, like you actually care, Alpha McCall?”

“Oh yeah. Totally called it.” Stiles grinned.

Rolling his eyes, Scott stayed by the cage as the moon came into view of the window. Stiles stayed by the other two cages, where Destiny had fallen asleep and Alta was watching her friend with concerned eyes.

Scott tensed when Jane’s eyes flashed yellow. He bent down and smiled at her. “Hey, just remember your anchor. Derek said yours was really strong.”

Jane closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. “I don’t want to let him down.”

“Your dad would be so proud of you.” Scott smiled at her.

She opened her eyes again, and they were their regular dark brown. “Really?”

Both of the adults nodded with broad smiles. As the smile spread across her face too, she stood up. “I-I think I’m okay. I think I can handle this.”

Stiles grimaced, but watched as Scott pulled the key ring out of his pocket. Jane was under control as Scott let her out. “How about we keep her down here though, just in case.”

Scott rolled his eyes, but nodded. “You alright, Jane?”

“Just a little uncomfortable. Is it always like this?”

“It gets easier, but I still need to keep myself under control too.” The alpha smiled at her as he let his eyes flash red for a short while. She smiled at him and sat next to Alta’s cage.

Two more full moons passed, with Jane deciding to stay with her friends instead of running with the pack, and Alta had her first full moon shift. Her shifting and growling uncontrollably was a good indication that her anchor needed work, which meant it was Stiles turn. She groaned when she woke up the next morning and they let her know.

It took Destiny another year until she finally had her first reaction to the full moon. The blow that she was later than the girls was worsened by Arthur being an early bloomer and shifting only a month after her.


	9. Too Early

Stiles fell back onto the bed with a groan. Derek walked out of the bathroom, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth as he raised an eyebrow.

“Dad gave me this huge lecture before he let me out of the house… I was so bored by it that I’m not even sure what his point was…” The vampire covered his eyes and groaned again.

Smirking, Derek went back into the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed.

“I’m married with kids for Christ sake; you’d think he’d know by now that I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself!”

“You almost got killed by a bee last week.”

“Who knew that despite being undead, I’d still be deathly allergic to bees? What kind of vampire carries around an epipen?” There was a pause and Derek heard Stiles fly in the air and land with his feet on the bed. “Derek! Babe! I just had the greatest idea ever?”

The werewolf leaned on the doorframe between their bedroom and the bathroom. He hummed for his mate to continue.

“Werewolf epipens! With wolfsbane and shit in them in case you and the rest of the pack get shot or something! I’m a genius!”

Looking impressed, Derek walked over and stepped up onto the bed to be at eye level with Stiles. “Well, my little genius, the kids are away, including Fawn… how should we celebrate your grand plan?”

Stiles’ eyes went wide as he flailed and tackled Derek to the bed, their mouths colliding in a clang of teeth. Rolling his eyes, Derek pushed him back so he could get his barings before continuing.

It had been a while since the two of them had the house completely to themselves, and they gladly took advantage of it to be as loud as they pleased. When most of your housemates had super hearing, it made being private very difficult. They were also convinced Fawn made it her life’s work to catch them in the craziest positions.

They didn’t spend much time on foreplay, both of them too desperate to wait. The two of them had the stamina and the time to do the foreplay afterwards.

Stiles went first, both times: his eternal teenage body betraying him in the worst possible way after so long without any real touch. Derek didn’t mind though and continued until he finished too.

As they were motioning lazy circles into each other’s sticky and slick skin afterwards, they were content to fall asleep. The two hadn’t been asleep long when Stiles’ phone starting ringing from the back pocket of his discarded jeans. Stiles curled into a ball and tried to keep Derek in bed as the werewolf looked at the alarm clock next to their bed. He whined as the wolf got out of the bed and answered the phone.

“Do we have time to shower?” Derek asked after a few grunts. Stiles glanced at the clock. It was 7:30 and he was going to kill whoever was on the other end of that phone. When Derek looked at Stiles, Stiles swore. That was the look of something going terribly wrong.

“What?” The vampire said as he sat up.

“Claude… last night, he disappeared, and apparently it looks like a monster went on a rampage through your old room…”

Stiles jumped up then, throwing on clothes in a whirl wind. “Does Dad thing something happened to him… that something got him?”

“We should go check it out and then go look for him…” Derek was looking drained as he threw on his clothes from the day before. His mate pulled him into a deep kiss before pulling back and holding him close.

“We’re going to find him Derek, and he’s going to be okay…”

On the drive over to the Sheriff’s, the couple called all their friends. When they got there, half the pack was there. Scott was there with all three of his kids. Allison and her dad were getting weapons out of the back of Chris’s car. Erica’s car was parked out front, but she and Jane were both inside, calming a crying Talia. Ethan was sniffing the ground under the window while Lydia was upstairs at the window, looking out with a concentrated look on her face.

Stiles took a deep breath of relief knowing so many people were willing to help find his son. Derek immediately walked over to his father-in-law, quickly reassuring him that it wasn’t his fault. Scott looked over at Stiles and nodded before running his hands through the hair of his middle child.

Lydia finally looked down, the sound of Derek entering the room probably startled her out of her trance. “He’s not dead.”

“Thanks Lyds…” Stiles breathed, waiting for his husband to give him some better information. Derek was upstairs for a while before he looked out the window and down at Stiles.

“He shifted last night…” Derek said and everyone paused, looking up at Derek like he was crazy.

“Last night wasn’t a full moon.” Chris said as he loaded a tranquilizer into the dart gun.

“Something must’ve triggered it…” Stiles ran his fingers through his hair as he let his ears hear far beyond the confines of the house. Admittedly, even after 15 years around werewolves, he didn’t really have a definitive list of what could make one shift. But…

“He’s only ten…” Destiny said from where she was standing with Alta. “He shouldn’t’ve shifted yet, right?”

“It could be an early bloomer… but…” Derek jumped through the window. “The window wasn’t broken…”

“That window is pretty hard to open with full claws out.” Scott said with a sigh. Derek nodded in agreement.

Stiles just rolled his eyes and glanced at Ethan who took one last deep breath. “I think I found his scent…”

It didn’t take long for the pack to be following behind him. Slowly, the others picked up on the scent too, as the scent of fear and pain were more prevalent in the young wolf’s scent. Derek growled as he raced ahead, with Stiles quickly matching his pace.

The scent took them back into the forest, and Stiles stopped when he could smell that his son was close. He reached out and pulled his mate to a hault. Derek looked at him with confusion.

“I smell magic.” Stiles said quietly, turning enough to see Scott, Kira, and Jackson all come to where they were first. “He’s under the control of a witch.”

The others looked shocked and then angry. Jackson barked out a quiet laugh. “Why would some witch trigger an early wolf puberty in your son, Stilinski?”

Derek growled. “Let’s go ask her.”

Before Scott could yell at him that it was a terrible plan, Derek was already through the dense trees, with the Stiles on his heels. When the two made it into a clearing, there was a boy, who looked to be in his late teens, wearing cyber goth clothes and too much makeup, and floating in a reclining position above the Nematon. He turned to grin at them as Claude in his wolf form growled from a mountain ash prison.

“Well it took you long enough. They said you were both old, but I figured you’d be quicker than this Misters.”

Derek growled and was shifting. The only thing that kept his from not charging was the strong hand on his shoulder of his mate.


	10. Old Friends

“Who are you?” Stiles asked calmly as he looked at his son. He spotted a collar around the boy’s neck. Derek was still growling.

“Just a hired witch.” The boy was still floating, closer to Claude now. “I was told to draw out the little blood sucker that runs with wolves. Sounded like the best option was to turn his son into a beast.”

“Who’s paying for your services?” Derek glared at him.

“An old friend of yours, as she tells it. Leech, just like you.”

“Ramona.” Stiles sighed and glanced at the boy. “Why did she hire you?”

“Just said she wanted me to draw you out, put you in a position that you couldn’t refuse, and then tell you to go see her, where you first met.”

“Fine. Let my son out of your spell.” Stiles looked at Claude again and could smell his pain.

“I can’t do that. But… I can put him out of a little bit of his agony.” The boy snapped his fingers and Claude instantly fell asleep. “He’s still under my control…”

Stiles looked at Derek, before walking over and breaking the mountain ash line. He bent down and kissed the top of his son’s head. Derek rushed over and picked up the boy, but Stiles turned to go met her.

“Oh, and she wants you to take your daughter… the vampire one.”

On his way out he grabbed Fawn’s arm, and continued without even looking at the rest of the pack. The female vampire stared at him from beside him. “So, we’re just going to have a chat with you vampire grandmother?”

“Doubt it will just be a chat.” Stiles said as he turned into town. “We should’ve killed her when we had the chance.”

“Can’t we just kill her now?”

“No. They’ll kill Claude.”

When they arrived in the alley, Ramona and three other vampires were waiting for them. She smiled and held a hand out towards them. “Hello Stiles. I’ve missed you.” When Stiles only responded by crossing his arms, she turned towards Fawn. “What a beautiful girl. You choose well.”

“Shut up. What do you want from me?”

“Your help, and who could I trust other than family?”

“We’re not family, and you can’t trust me if you think you have to hold my son hostage to get my help.”

She hummed and walked towards him. “Word is you’ve developed some extraordinary powers, according to the Cat. She was unwilling to help us get you to cooperate, but one of her students was more than willing.”

“What of my powers?”

“My nest and I finally found a place to call our home, where we rarely kill. Many of us have willing blood donators.” Ramona put her hand on her forehead dramatically. “But now we are threatened by a nest even more powerful, more ruthless, than our own.”

“So you want me to defend your new territory? Don’t make me laugh.” Stiles glanced at Fawn. “Why should I help you?”

“Other than our hold over your son’s life, and his humanity?” She smirked at him, walking over towards Fawn. “My nest is weakened. We lost most of our good fighters, against your pack. And then several more claiming our new territory. We just want peace, like you and yours do.”

“Do you protect the humans, from other threats when you’re not devouring them?” It was Fawn that asked, smirking at her.

Stiles sighed. She spent too much time with Scott, he was starting to be a good influence on her.

“Of course.” Ramona smiled back at her. “We don’t want our food pool to dwindle so greatly.”

Sighing again, he glanced at Fawn. “Fine, we’ll help, on the condition that your witch removes the spell on my son before we leave town with you.”

“Fair enough condition. I will allow five hours to take care of your affairs before he takes off the spell.”

As they walked home, he called Derek, explaining the situation to him. Derek wasn’t happy about it, but they didn’t have much choice. When they walked in the house, Derek kissed him harshly.

“How’s Claude?”

“Fine….” The witch came from the living room. “He’s fine, he’s asleep.”

“When I leave, you’re supposed to take the spell off him.”

“I’m well aware, vampire.”

Five hours later, Stiles and Fawn left with Ramona. The woman looked at the witch and glared at him. “Take the spell of the wolf child.”

“Uh…” He glanced at Scott, who was growling next to him. “Well, definitely…”

As soon as Ramona and the other vampires were gone, the witch disappeared from next to Scott. Scott sighed and went to lay down in one of the spare rooms. Derek ran down the stairs. “Where did they go? Claude just woke up and is still feral…”

“Shit… The witch disappeared…”

Lydia walked out of the kitchen, with a phone number off the fridge. “Stiles said he was a student of the Cat. Maybe you should give her a call.”

Derek was growling by the time someone answered on his third call to the shop. When a female voice answered cheerfully, he roared into his phone.

“Sir, you’re going to need to calm down. We’re happy to help with any problems you might have…”

“One of your students just…”

“Oh, he took that job did he? You must be Mr. Hale then…”

“He couldn’t lift the spell he put on my son.”

“I’ll see if I can get one of the bosses gi-… Hold on the boss just came in…” He could hear he put the phone down and talk to someone else. When the phone was picked back up, a different woman was on the other side.

“Put the phone against his ear. If you’re not afraid of Claude mauling you to death.”

“You’re the Cat.”

“Yes and I hate talking on the phone, so if you would be quick about it Derek.”

Derek raced upstairs where Destiny, Alta, and Jane were holding down a mindless Claude. He rested the phone against his son’s ear, listening to the words that the Cat said into the receiver. The yellow in Claude’s eyes receded with the rest of his wolf features. When he looked fully human he fell unconscious in the older wolves’ arms.

“He’ll start reacting to the mood and other triggers. You need to get your son an anchor, and fast if he’s anything like Stiles.” Before Derek could respond, she hung up.

Derek shooed the girls and sat on the bed next to Claude, brushing aside his sweat soaked bangs. Talia came in a few minutes later to say that the pack was leaving and to ask about her brother.

The next morning, Claude woke up with a groan. Derek looked up from where he had fallen asleep on the floor. “Hey… h-how are you feeling?”

“Like a witch triggered my first shift early and buried my actual will behind the animal instincts.”

“You remember…”

“Everything.”

While Claude got a shower, Derek could hear him crying upstairs. He stared at Talia, who was playing with his phone as he made breakfast. Stiles called, he and Fawn had just gotten to Ramona’s territory, and it was definitely something what was left of her nest couldn’t’ve handled on their own. Derek sighed when he asked about Stiles and explained the situation.

Claude came downstairs later. “Was that Pa on the phone?”

“Yeah.”

It was three days before Stiles and Fawn came back. Stiles put his fist up and yelled victory as he entered the house, and Fawn immediately went to her room and slept for another two.


	11. Old Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is hard. Here's a long over due update. I spent most of the last month complaining about my life and working on an original work, which the first chapter is up on here somewhere, go check it out if it's your thing.

Stiles came down stairs, holding his head. Derek was sitting on the couch with Talia. He stared at his mate. “Where’s Claude?”

Talia glanced up from her coloring book. “He’s outside, brooding.”

Snorting, the vampire headed to the front door. “He’s so his father’s son.” Derek just growled at him as he left.

It took a while for Stiles to find his son. The boy was punching a tree, his knuckles bleeding and the bark starting to fall off from the repeated hits. “What did the tree ever do to you?”

Claude froze, his head slowly turning towards his dad. “Uh…” Yellow was starting to recede from his eyes. “I just…”

“You’re having a time with it. I understand. I’ve watched enough baby werewolves to know how hard it is to control the shift, the animal.” Stiles took a few steps forward, and Claude took a few steps back.

“I’m sorry. If I had just…”

“This wasn’t your fault, okay? Someone else had control of your body and that’s terrifying.”

“I could’ve killed someone, and I couldn’t’ve stopped myself. If you didn’t agree to what she wanted, he was going to make me kill someone!”

Stiles sighed and reached out for Claude, pulling him into a hug. “But you didn’t, and even if you had, we would’ve dealt with it. Enough people in this family have killed someone, or almost killed someone, that at this point it’s not that big of a deal.”

Claude looked up at him, and the vampire smiled down at him. “Your dad has killed two people, unfortunately the more annoying one came back.”

“Uncle Peter?”

Nodding, Stiles continued. “Fawn’s killed a couple people, but don’t let your Uncle Scott know. Scott almost killed me a couple times, when he was still learning. Jackson has killed a bunch of people.”

“Have you ever killed anyone?”

“Yeah. Before I became a vampire, I was possessed. I killed a lot of innocent people.” Stiles smiled at him and Claude’s eyes went wide, silently asking for more details.

 “Are you going to help me find an anchor, so I don’t hurt anyone?” The young werewolf asked after Stiles finished telling him about the nogistune. The pack hadn’t told the kids much about the bad things that happened to them in their youth, wanting to ease them into the evil of the world.

“If you think you need me to. Anchors need to be strong and they need to personal. It’s easier to find an anchor when you need to, like when some crazy kid is chugging lacrosse balls at you.”

“You did that to Uncle Scott?”

Stiles just grinned at his son before glancing in the direction of the house. “But unlike the girls, I think you can self-motivate. Anchors can be people, things, abstract thoughts. I know Scott’s is himself, but it used to be your Aunt Allison. They can change.”

It was quite for a while between the two of them as Claude thought, when he stood up, he nodded at Stiles. Stiles smiled at him. “Come on, it’s probably almost lunch time.”

Claude stared at him. “You’re joking, right?”

Stiles pulled out his phone and found that it was almost six in the evening. He shrugged. “I’m a vampire, sleeping in is sort of in the job description.”

After putting the kids to bed, Derek stared at his husband. “What did you and Claude talk about earlier?”

“He was pretty upset about what happened to him, upset how he was almost made to kill someone… So I told him about some of the deadly adventures of the pack.”

“He was pretty quiet at dinner.”

“I told him about the nogistune… in detail. He was a little upset about it, but it helped. I’m pretty sure he thought of a really good anchor.”

“Do you still think about it, the nogistune?” Derek pulled him onto the couch. Stiles cuddled close to him instantly.

“Sometimes. Mostly, it’s how glad I am that some of the people I hurt are still alive. You and Chris, Allison, Finstock.”

Derek hummed and kissed the top of his head. “Imagine that, your life without me and Allison.”

“Sounds terrible. I’d probably be dating a coyote and Isaac would probably be in France. Actually, Isaac moving out of country sounds like a good plan…” He grinned at the werewolf beside him as he was glared at.

“Come on. Let’s go to bed.” Derek stood up and stretched.

“Our son informed me that I slept until six pm today, so I’m not really that tired.”

“Good thing I wasn’t talking about sleeping.”

That got Stiles off the couch and chasing his werewolf mate up the stairs. Derek stopped to pull him into a kiss in front of their bedroom. “But we have to be quiet, or we’ll wake the kids.”

Stiles frowned at him. “Damned werewolf kids and their super hearing. We should’ve gotten human kids.”

“Yeah, but then their big sister might’ve eaten them.”

Fawn walked by them on her way downstairs. “Kids don’t have enough blood, a waste of effort to try to eat them. And get a room.”

They both stared at her as she walked down the stairs. Stiles grabbed Derek’s earlobe with his dull teeth. “You promised me bed without sleeping, and we’re not even in our room yet.”

Stiles yelped as Derek picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him into their room.


	12. Like Fathers Like Sons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is hard, sorry it's been so long. Nothing too too exciting is probably going to happen in this until the girls are like proper in high school teenagers, and the most exciting stuff will be when Stiles' kids are like almost real people. We'll likely skip to that after the next chapter.
> 
> In exciting personal news, I became an aunt, so I'm really excited about that. My niece is the cutest T^T Also, in 20 days, I'll be returning to college for junior year! Which probably means more frequent updates, because writing fanfiction is close enough to writing essays, right?

Stiles was sitting in his father’s office next to Scott. It felt like old times as they were trying to explain the latest supernatural disaster threatening Beacon Hills to the Sheriff. Stilinski handled it better than he used to, when Stiles and Scott were teenagers. Scott was actually part of the force though, so he was supposed to be working on official police work.

“So, how many are we up to?” Stiles asked as his dad finished wiping off his face.

“Four dead, two missing.” Scott sighed with a deep frown. “All teenagers from Satomi’s pack.”

The sheriff stared at the two boys. They both seemed nervous, but it wasn’t the same nervousness they had when they were teenagers and reporting a terrible event to him. The two boys used to be worried about their own safety, but they had a dozen little supernaturals to take care of now.

“So they’re all werewolves? No kitsune or wendigos or anything else?”

“Nope, according to Scott and Derek all our deseased are wolves. We don’t have any missing persons other than those two kids.” The sheriff glanced at the two files on top of the pile. “All the bodies seemed to be tortured and dissected.”

“With werewolf healing, we can’t be sure just how much they were hurt before they were killed.”

Stiles stood up and groaned. “If they’re dissecting these kids, they’re probably trying to figure out how you guys tick.”

“Do you have anyone out looking, unofficially?” The Sheriff had his eyes on the alpha, who nodded.

“Cora, Liam, and Fawn are all on the lookout. Everyone else is just keeping an extra eye on the kids.”

Both younger men’s phone’s started ringing. They both groaned, saying it was the school. The sheriff couldn’t help but grin, feeling like Taro and Claude were payback for all the worrying their fathers cause him and Melissa. It’d be more enjoyable if there wasn’t someone in town trying to kill non-humans.

When they both got off the phone, they exchanged glances and left with apologies. As they were walking out, Scott glared at his best friend. “I blame you for this.”

“Your son’s the trickster spirit Scott, not mine.”

The two arrived at the school and were ushered into the principal’s office of the middle school. The principal greeted them kindly as they stared down their sons sitting in the shame chairs. It was an all too familiar feeling for their fathers.

“Now I know I my dad felt when we were growing up.” Stiles whispered to his best friend as they both sat down. Scott just nodded as he glanced at his son again.

It was clear as they principal explained what had happened, and they boys apologized that it was mostly Taro’s fault. The two boys had attempted to sneak out of school to try to help with the current problem. Taro was not very sorry for anything, as he promised not to do it again. Claude on the other hand was being sincere, glaring at his best friend.

Stiles kindly asked the principal if they could have a moment to talk to their children, in private. It was obvious to him that they second him and Scott left, they were planning a second attempt at escaping.

“You used to do this!” Was Taro’s immediate objection when they were alone.

“We were older than you were. There weren’t any supernatural adults that could do much to help us back then. Sure my dad, Scott’s mom, Allison’s dad, but there was only so much they could actually help us with.” Stiles crossed his arms as he stared down the children.

“Don’t you trust that we can handle this?” Scott still had the puppy pout, despite everything.

“We do trust you, it’s just, we want to help. You’re always telling stories about how you guys did all that amazing stuff… and we just…” Claude frowned at them, trailing off.

“What we did in high school, looking back now, it was sort of awesome, but it was also terrifying.” Scott smiled at them.

“And we didn’t have much choice about the stuff we got involved in. I mean, it was hard to ignore classmates dying, our parents getting kidnapped… we had to do something about that.” Stiles took a shaky breath as he attempted to mimic Scott’s expression. “You guys are going to be okay. We have way more man power and skills than we did back then, we’re going to figure this out and stop.”

“If you guys want to help us, stay at school where we know you’ll be safe. What’s most important to me is knowing our family, our pack is safe, okay?”

The two kids nodded solemnly.

“I want to hear you say it, so we can tell whether you’re lying.” Stiles smirked at them. Claude nodded again, verbally confirming his compliance. Taro scoffed and mentioned how stupid that was.

“You know what’s not stupid? Me hanging out around the school all day to make sure you two don’t do it again.” Stiles mused as he grinned at Scott.

“You wouldn’t, would you, Uncle Stiles?”

“He has nothing better to do with his time.”

The two adults told their sons that they loved them as they walked out without any more discussion. Stiles put his feet up on the dashboard when he got out to the Jeep, pulling his phone out for something to do while he was staking out the middle school. Scott waved at him as he got into the cruiser and headed back to the station.

No one attempted sneaking out while Stiles was sitting outside. He watched as the buses started lining up and sat up straighter. While he was there he might as well drive his kids home.

When Talia saw the Jeep she squealed and ran over to it. “I didn’t know you were picking us up today papa!”

He smiled at her as she climbed into the backseat. “It wasn’t the original plan, but I was in the area so I figured I’d take you guys home. It’s better than the smelly bus, huh?”

She nodded and immediately went into an animated run through of her entire day. She greeted her brother cheerfully as he sat next to her, but he just stared at her until she pouted and stopped talking. Stiles glared back at his son, before grinning at the two.

“Let’s get home and find out if Fawn and Aunt Cora found out anything, huh?”

When they got home, Stiles could smell blood. A lot of dried blood. He ordered the kids up to their rooms as he headed into the kitchen, where Cora and Fawn were sitting at the table, covered in blood and visibly shaking.

“They found the missing kids and where they were being held.” Derek explained as he refilled his sister’s mug.

“Where?” Stiles stared at the two women. Whatever they had found must’ve been terrible for the two of them to be shaken.

“Eichen House.”


	13. Trap House

It didn’t take long for Derek and Stiles to assemble the rest of the pack to make a plan of attack. Lydia was trying to convince the kids that they definitely couldn’t go. It was the hardest sale to the oldest kids of the alpha. Stiles glanced into the living room and did a quick head check, which had become second nature. There was one missing. He glanced over the group of adults and frowned, interrupting Allison.

“Erica, where’s Jane?”

Her eyes went wide as she looked at the kids, then lifted her nose to sniff. “No…”

Derek rushed around the island and grabbed her before she could run out of the house. “We’re going to find her, okay?”

“When was the last time you saw her?” Stiles asked calmly, glancing Lydia who was now trying to keep the kids with superhearing calm, especially Jane’s best friends.

“Before school. She was supposed to go Scott and Kira’s after school.”

“She was with us when we got home.” Destiny looked at her parents for confirmation. Kira’s eyes went wide.

“She wasn’t in the car in the way over here.”

“We’ll find her.” Derek repeated looking around the room. “Allison, you and me are going to go look for Jane.”

Allison nodded, as she put her quiver on her back. “We’ll bring her home Erica.”

Destiny and Alta both stood up. “We want to go too!”

“No way!” Jackson and Kira yelled, making the two girls pout.

Stiles sighed. “We’re already missing one teenager, I think we would all feel better if you stayed here, where we know you’ll be safe.”

“But we want to help!”

“And in a few years you can, but right now let us handle this. We’ve been doing this for a while, we can handle it.” He smiled at them.

They sat back down, both crossing their arms and glaring at him. It was obvious to them that they were fighting a losing battle. It was decided that Fawn, Erica, and Lydia were going to stay behind with the kids. Allison and Derek kissed their respective husbands and children before heading out on foot to look for Jane, hoping she wasn’t where everyone else was going.

Conversation was non-existent on the way to Eichen House. All the cars were silent until they pulled up to the mental ward and looked at Stiles. He was really hoping he could be on outside duty with Jackson and Cora, but knew he’d have to go inside. Just being close to the building made him extremely uncomfortable.

As they walked into the building, Scott and Stiles first with the rest waiting to come in if needed, the entire lobby was completely empty.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Stiles looked around as Scott rang the bell at the front desk.

“Because of the fact that you were possessed last time you were here?” The werewolf raised an eyebrow at him.

“No.” Stiles turned around again. “Because there’s _no one_ here.”

Scott paused and took the time to sense what Stiles was sensing. “But Cora and Fawn said…”

“They never came inside. Satomi’s packmates were here, they must’ve been moved.” Stiles moved closer to his best friend.

“Then we’re probably too late.” Scott headed back towards the door.

“Or you were caught in a trap.” Both men looked at the laptop sitting on a chair near the front desk. A man was staring at them through the screen and grinning. “I really do hate you monsters.”

When neither of the inhumans said anything, the man continued. “Thank you for gathering all of your little _pups_ in one spot for us. We really appreciate it.”

Scott growled and took a few steps towards the computer. Stiles grabbed his arm as he glared at the man. “You still won’t be able to get to them. We wouldn’t leave them on their own.”

“But with the weakest members of your pack? You should’ve saved both our times and just left them alone.”

“Why the kids? They haven’t done anything.” Scott growled again.

“But they will, they’ll grow up and make even more monsters, just like you did.” The man laughed. “Don’t worry, we’ll be back for the adult monsters when we finish with the kids. Can’t have you making more.”

The screen went black and the two adults shared a look before leaping into action. Scott went outside to give everyone else the news. Cora gave the alpha an annoyed glance as she held her hand against the air and revealed a mountain ash barrier.

Stiles called Lydia first, telling her to get everyone and the house prepared. After that he called Derek and Allison, but couldn’t get through to either of them.

“Stilinski.” Cora and Jackson said at the same time as he walked out of the building. He didn’t know who to look at, since they were standing on opposite sides. “Get rid of the mountain ash.”

“What do I look like a miracle worker?” Stiles looked at Jackson, giving him an unimpressed look. Cora was his sister-in-law and therefor had license to punch him in the face.

“You look like someone that isn’t affected by mountain ash. It only works on shapeshifters.” He felt Cora roll her eyes at the back of her head.

Stiles took a step toward the barrier and was repelled back. He looked back at her, not saying anything. She glared at him.

“Then use all those magic powers you have.” Ethan grumbled. “They don’t get much use anymore.”

“He uses them plenty to keep the kids entertained.” Kira mused

Stiles sighed and cracked his neck. As he did that a crack formed in the ground, breaking the mountain ash line. For good measure he blew out a breath and a large breeze swept away most of what was left.

“Let’s go get our kids.”


	14. Fire House

Stiles felt sick when they got to the house. He could smell gas fumes and could hear his family screaming in the basement. Cora next to him looked like she was about to faint. Everyone was pausing as they watched the hunters work. Isaac was the first to push through the line the pack had made, with Stiles very close on his heels. Scott instructed Cora and Kira to get everyone out while the rest dealt with the hunters.

Under normal circumstances, Stiles would probably be asking sarcastic questions while he was fighting, but his blood lust was the highest it had ever been. Most of the fight was a blur, except for Scott swearing at him every time he shoved his hand through someone’s chest or broke a neck. He lost count of the number of times he blew out a hunter’s match or doused a lighter with water.

Scott and Jackson had a few of the hunters knocked out and were in the process of tying them up as Isaac helped Stiles put the dead ones on piles. Everyone that had been locked in the basement was fine, some a little bruised and shaken, but fine.

“Papa!” Claude ran over to where Stiles was leaning against the house with a satisfied smile. Talia was close on his heels.

Stiles looked at the two of them, sighing. “I’m so glad you two are okay.”

“I have a black eye!” Talia pouted at him so she picked her up and poked her cheek.

“We’ll have to go see Aunt Melissa won’t we? I’m sure she’ll know how to make that go away fast.”

Claude was looking around. “Where’s Dad?”

Stiles paused. “I couldn’t get ahold of him or Aunt Allison… I’m going to try him again.” He dialed the number again as he held onto Talia. When neither answered again he closed his eyes and felt out to Derek. He was safe, but there had to be a reason that he couldn’t answer his phone.

Scott was hugging his own kids with Kira, but he looked over when he felt his best friend’s eyes on him. He looked at where Isaac was just as distressed as the vampire before nodding at him.

“You two stay here, I’m going to go find your dad.” Stiles looked at the two of them.

“Last time you left…” Claude frowned at him as he put down Talia.

He smiled at him as he ruffled his hair. “This time you’ll have more adults that can protect you. No one is going to let this house get burned down again.”

Cora came over and smiled at her niece and nephew once Stiles was heading back to where they had left the cars, asking them to help her clean up the gasoline.

Isaac climbed into the jeep next to him as he was starting it. Stiles glanced at him before scoffing and backing carefully around Scott and Kira’s car. “Do you know where we’re going Stiles?”

“Yes. Mostly. It’s weirdly fuzzy…”

“That doesn’t sound good.” Isaac mused. Stiles couldn’t help but agree.

They found themselves at the edge of town, even further than Derek’s old apartment and the warehouses the kids threw raves at. Isaac looked like he was very tempted to lock the doors as he looked out into the dark. “You’re sure they’re here?”

“Derek’s here. So unless Allison and Derek got separated…” Stiles stopped the jeep and got out. Isaac followed him with some protesting.

The scent of blood hit him and thankfully none of it was Allison or Derek’s. There was werewolf blood in there air though. Tracking the scent of blood, they found a small abandoned house with two people in front. The two were one the ground, one with an arrow through his eyes the other with her neck snapped. A few more corpses littered the house until the trail of bodies lead them to the basement where the sound of fighting could be heard.

Allison was infront of four injured teenage werewolves, knives in her hands and occasionally kicking one of the seven bad hunters still on their feet. Derek was on the ground unconscious, but didn’t look severely injured. Jane was calling for him, begging him to wake up. Stiles knew he’d have to punch his mate after all the hunters were incapacitated.

With Isaac and Stiles’ help, Allison made short work of the hunters. The ones at the house that were guarding their already captured wolves were better armed than their arsonist counterparts, but it only made the fight a little more difficult. The most difficult thing was keeping the four teenagers safe while they were fighting.

“How are they?” Stiles asked as he leaned over his mate, examining him.

“They’ll be okay.” Allison said, as Isaac fused over her. “Derek got hit with a dart and collapsed once we got down here.”

“A paralyzing agent that works on werewolves. They were talking about it… it apparently causes very vivid dreams.” One of the boys from the other pack said with a frown.

“Take them back to the house. I’ll take care of Derek and meet you there.” He threw the keys to Isaac, who looked utterly shocked as he caught them.

Once it was just him and Derek, he balled his hand into a fist and punched him, like he had down before. The werewolf responded but didn’t wake up.

“He’s responsive at least…” Stiles murmured to himself before leaning in and seeing if a fairy tale cure would do the trick. True love’s kiss did nothing. He sighed and moved so he could pick Derek up and move him. If more hunters showed up, he didn’t want him and an unconscious Derek to be there when they did.

He moved the two of them out of sight of the road and the house and sat down to wait. If it wasn’t wolfsbane, it had to wear off at some point.

It was a while before Derek started groaning and opening his eyes. Stiles sighed. “Fucking finally.”

Derek turned his head to look at the vampire, slightly confused. “What…?”

“Don’t worry. The kids are safe, the adults are safe, and you don’t have to rebuild the house again.”

That didn’t clear much up for Derek, but before he could ask more questions, Stiles’ lips were on his. After making out, Stiles grinned at him. “Think you can walk? Our kids are worried about you.”

“Honestly, they should probably be more worried about you.” Derek smirked at him as he stood up, shakily.

“Shut up. You almost die every other week.” Stiles put his hand on his mate’s back to steady him.

“You did die.” Derek looked at him sternly.

Grinning at him, Stiles just started walking back towards the house and dragging Derek along.


	15. Baby Banshee

“I hate spiders.” Destiny said with a grimace as she watched Stiles poke at the unnaturally large web wrapped thing.

“Imagine how big this one is Destiny?” Stiles grinned back at her as Scott glared at his best friend.

Without saying anything, Scott let out his claws and opened the web. Destiny and Jane both gagged as the rotting scent of the deer was released. Stiles looked at the deer more closely, opening his mouth before getting another glare from the alpha.

“How long until this, whatever it is, starts eating something other than deer?” Stiles said instead of his original comment.

Scott sighed. “How many others have you and Derek found?”

“Three, most of them on the other side of the preserve. This is the first one close to the house.” Stiles glanced around, seeing the house through the trees. Scott pulled out his phone, checking for updates from any of the other groups. Nothing.

“Well, I don’t like the little spiders, let’s not meet the big one.” Destiny started rubbing her arms. Jane smacked her friend’s hand as she started scratching.

They had just made it back to house when they heard a loud scream. Jane and Destiny covered their ears, trying to shield themselves from the sound. Scott and Stiles shared a look.

“What the hell was that?” Jane asked after the noise finally stopped.

“Banshee.” The two men said together.

Stiles opened the door for the two. “We’ll go find out what exactly Lydia found.”

Scott glanced at Stiles as the girls disappeared into the house. “Lydia’s out of town.”

“Then… Nova…” He started running towards the scream with Scott close on his heels.

The two found the Whittemores in a small clearing near a cave. Nova was puking with her sister rubbing her back. Jackson was looking at the contents of the web bindings. Stiles walked over next to Jackson and looked at girl that was bound in the web. She looked a lot fresher than the deer Scott and Stiles had found. The girl wasn’t even completely bound in web, like the spider’s meal had been interrupted. Stiles joined Jackson in examining the girl. She was still warm.

“It was a trance, just like Lydia used to do, you know. She had no idea where she was going but…” Jackson sighed and looked over at the vampire.

“On the plus side, she didn’t have to die to get powers like her mom did.” Scott frowned and bent down to talk to Nova.

“That’s one of Nova’s classmates.” Alta said when Scott took over comforting Nova. “The freshmen think the preserve is scary, there’s an ongoing bet about who can stay in the haunted Hale forest the longest.”

“I can see why you guys are so popular.” Stiles said as he pulled out his phone. “I’m going to call my dad.”

Jackson escorted the teenagers back to the house while the Sheriff and the coroner were looking at the body. Stiles was staring into the cave with a frown. In fantasy stories, giant spiders generally lived in caves like that.

“So, giant spiders huh?” The sheriff looked at his son with deep frown. “I’m glad I can retire in a few years.”

“Your grandkids are inhuman, I don’t think you get to retire that easily, Dad.” Stiles couldn’t help but smile at him. Scott smacked him before asking official sounding questions.

After the evidence crew had left, Stiles was still staring menacingly into the cave. “I’d bet money on it living in this cave, but I feel like we should not go in there unprepared.”

“Isn’t that what you guys used to do?” Jane said as she approached the cave, followed by her mother.

“And we have learned from our experiences and now try to do our best be prepared…” Stiles smiled at her, but Erica glared at him from behind her daughter. “In any case, we haven’t done any research yet so…”

“Derek sent your kids to ask Deaton about giant spiders, Allison is currently calling her dad, and Destiny and Alta are googling.” Erica said with a huff. “But, Jackson wanted one of you to go back and try to talk to Nova about Banshee stuff more. He can’t get ahold of Lydia.”

Scott glanced at Stiles who nodded and headed back to the house. As he was walking away, he heard Erica and Scott talking about a possible plan of attack after they had all the information they could get.

Jackson gave a grateful sigh when Stiles walked into the house. Stiles just nodded at him before following the sounds of crying to where Arthur and Ryu were attempting to cheer up Nova. He motioned for the two boys to scram when they looked up at him, and they pouted but left to find Taro and pester him.

“I-I…” Nova’s voice broke and she just groaned, shaking her head. “Leave me alone.”

“No way. You’re never going to be alone as long as your part of this pack.” He smiled at her and sat next to her. “It took a long time for your mom to be able to use her abilities, instead of them using her, but you’ll have her to help you.”

“I wanted to be the normal one.” She snapped at him, looking up with a makeup smeared face. “I didn’t want…”

He laughed lightly and looked down at his hands. “The ‘normal one’ huh? I used to be the normal one…”

She groaned again and threw her head back. “I don’t need a walk down memory lane, Uncle Stiles, I just want to turn this off.”

“Sorry kiddo, us adults make mistakes in our youth just so we can bore our kids with stories.” His smile would’ve been infectious in any of the other kids, but she just glared at him. “But, there are a lot of people that would do anything to get what we have… I mean your dad wanted to be a werewolf so bad…”

“I’ve heard the kanima story.”

Stiles stood up. “What would you do any differently if you were human? You were born into all this weirdness…”

“You wouldn’t understand, someone like you who was normal and surrounded by weird… My friends at school, they don’t know about any of this, and I like that. I like being able to hang out with them and not… I hate…”

“Okay.” She looked at him strangely when he just accepted it. “But, this doesn’t change who you are. Being a banshee, being in this pack, it doesn’t change you, not really. Just because you’re not human doesn’t mean you’re not the same person you’ve always been.”

“But…”

“So you find a dead body occasionally, or hear a few spirits, what does that matter? And maybe some of your friends end up finding out, but if they’re really your friends, they won’t care. I’d even bet some of them find it pretty cool.”

She just blinked at him before sniffling, wiping her face. “Shut up.”

Stiles was smiling again. “Feeling a little better?”

“I’ll feel a little better when you guys get rid of that spider, and I’ll feel a lot better when Mom gets home and teaches me how to control this…” She looked away.

“I didn’t get a “World’s Coolest Dad” mug six years in a row for nothing.” When she just gave him a bizzare look, he gripped her shoulder comfortingly. “Why don’t you go help Destiny and your sister with their research. I think I heard them mention Wikipedia while we were talking.”

“You mean while you were talking?” She smiled at him before heading towards the bathroom.


	16. The Talk

Stiles and Talia both plugged their ears as they walked into the Whittemore household. Jackson was in the living room, looking over work stuff. He didn’t look up at them as he pointed up the stairs.

“Banshee training?” Talia stared at the man.

“AP exam,” Jackson replied with a sigh.

Stiles nodded, a grimace spreading across his face. He pushed his daughter gently for her to lead the way up the stairs. Talia glanced back at him, slightly confused as she climbed the stairs.

The four oldest of the pack’s kids were sitting in Alta’s room. Destiny and Jane both smiled at him and Talia. Alta stared at him while Robert got up to shut the door. Stiles sighed and looked down at Talia. “Maybe you could skip being a teenager?”

“Well I can ­ _try_ , but I don’t know how that’s going to work. Would probably be easier just to stay this age.” She looked at him seriously.

“No, definitely don’t do that.” Stiles bent down and kissed the top of her head. He then rounded a corner to see Nova and Lydia at Nova’s desk. Nova was groaning with her head buried in her book. Lydia was tsking while she rubbed her daughter’s back. The older banshee looked up and sighed.

“Why don’t you go take a break, you deserve it. Maybe then Stiles can help you study for a while.”

Nova nodded at Stiles and patted Talia’s head as she headed out of the room.

“So, what’s up?” Stiles smiled at Lydia. Lydia nodded for him to follow her into another room. Talia shrugged and sat on Nova’s bed, looking around for her hidden stash of old dolls.

Stiles followed her into the study and watched as she shut the door. He raised an eyebrow at her. “You know that three of the kids currently in the house have super hearing, right?”

“Stiles, thank you, for helping with Nova. I know she’s difficult, and it’s harder now with banshee powers.” She leaned on her desk as she moved a piece of her hair.

“But you didn’t call me over here to talk about Nova. You wouldn’t be studying for AP exams if she didn’t have it under some control.”

“We’re working in steps, but no. The girls, and Robert, I overheard them the other day. They’re starting to date, seriously date.”

“Oh? Lydia, you remember how many guys you went through in high school? They’re not my kids, what exactly do you want me to do?” Stiles tried to hold back his laughter.

“Exactly. You’re not their parent, so they’ll listen to you.”

“I’m not exactly an expert on dating. You and Derek are the only people I’ve ever been in love with, and he’s the only person I’ve ever been with is Derek.”

“But you know how hard it is, with not being human. I’m not worried about them getting their hearts broken, or having sex, I can handle that, but I don’t want them to pull someone into this mess…”

“Okay.” Stiles smiled at her. “But they shut the door on me earlier, so I don’t know how much talking I can do to them.”

“Once you start talking, they’re not going to be able to shut you up.” Lydia smiled back at him. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me until I haven’t been mauled to death by teenage werewolves.” He opened the door and turned back to her, chuckling. “Though, I suppose it wouldn’t be a good day if I don’t.”

She rolled her eyes at him, pushing him hard enough for him to stumble slightly. Stiles winked at her before knocking on Alta’s door. When the door opened, three teenage girls were glaring at him.

“You’re not going to leave until we have ‘the talk’ are you?” Jane blew a breath out of her nose.

“Sorry kids. There’s nothing I fear more than Lydia’s wrath.” He closed the door behind him. “But, this isn’t how babies are made, or the STD talk. Three of you can’t even get STDs.”

The four of them groaned as they covered their faces in embarrassment. Alta sighed and stood up. “We heard you and my mom talking, but we really don’t need…”

“The fact that you think that, means you do. You’re smart kids, but there’s nothing wrong with listening to us old people every occasionally. My life would’ve been a whole lot easier if I even pretended to listen to people with more experience.”

They groaned again as Destiny pulled Alta back onto the bed. “Uncle Stiles, we just want to be able to be like other teenagers.”

“Trust, I completely understand that, but you know that you’re not.” Stiles smiled at them as he leaned on the door. “You want to be normal, you want more responsibility in the pack, but asking for one means you have to give up some of the other. How many friends do you guys have, outside of this room?” The three girls looked away in reply. “You’re afraid to bring friends close, imagine a boyfriend or girlfriend? Something bad could happen to them, or maybe they’ll turn out of be something you didn’t expect. There are some many things that can happen to normal teens, but you guys…”

“Are you telling them to not date normal people?” Robert blinked at him a few times. “Because sometimes bad things don’t happen, like with my dads.”

“Trust me Robert, Danny is lucky to be alive today. And that’s not what I’m saying. I’m saying that you guys are going to have make hard choices. Keep them at arm’s reach or tell them the truth, and be prepared for something bad.” He smiled at them. “And when in doubt, talk to us. We all have a little different experience with these kinds of the things.”

“You just want to protect us.” Jane smiled at him. “Okay, we’ll think about it…”

“So, are any of you actually seeing anyone?” His smile turned into a grin as he looked over the four teenagers. They all started blushing as they turned away.

“Destiny’s the only one that has been in a relationship, but I’ve been talking to a few people.” Jane shrugged after she got most of the embarrassment under control.

“Oh? What is his or her name Destiny?”

She sighed, glaring at her friend. “Brian Montery. He’s a senior, and I really like him, but I don’t know.”

“You’re just kids, you have your entire lives. You think he’s someone that you want to show all him all of this part of your life?”

“I don’t know.” The older of the teens shrugged. “We’ll see.”

“Just remember what I said.” He put his hand on the doorknob. “Now if you excuse me, I have to help a banshee study.”

As he shut the door he listen to them talk for a little while, to make sure that they took him seriously. They sounded annoyed about the talk, but they seemed to be talking about what he said. The smile he had fell off when he walked into Nova’s room to find her and Lydia arguing over what subject to work on next.


	17. Revenge

By the beginning of summer break, the girls were given a practical reminder of the advice Stiles had given them. Scott was pacing the Hale house, as he had just found out about his daughter’s boyfriend. Erica was sitting with her feet up, watching him with amusement. Jane had went through a couple of boyfriends and girlfriends and her mother was pretty much over trying to protect her daughter’s heart.

“Will you calm down? You’re going to put a rut in my living room floor.” Stiles glared at him as he walked in from keeping Claude, Taro, and Ryu from making a mess with their snack.

“You’ll go through this someday!” Scott pointed at the vampire.

“What? Fawn’s on a date right now. Talia’s responsible. It’s Claude I’m worried about him hitting dating age.” Stiles scoffed as he moved Erica’s feet off his coffee table.

“He’s three years older than her!” The alpha yelled angrily.

“And? Derek’s like five years older than me.”

“You’re not his daughter Stiles, it’s a little different.” Erica glanced over at the vampire. “If I remember correctly, your dad wasn’t that happy with you dating Derek.”

“He was also a little distracted by me being turned into a vampire.”

Scott groaned in frustration and flopped into a chair. Stiles couldn’t help but laugh, especially knowing that Kira was rather fond of Destiny’s new boyfriend. The boy had taken her to prom after all.

“I already talked to the girls about dating and being not human. But the sex talk is all you man.” Stiles shrugged, getting a red-eyed glare from his best friend. “They’re growing up. They’re the same age we were when you got turned, when you started dating Allison.”

“I see why her mom tried to kill me so many times.”

“If you could actually get drunk, I’d offer you some wine, but…” Stiles cut himself off and stood back up. The other two adults followed his lead. As the scent that the vampire had picked up on made it the wolves, the three of them were running outside.

In the distance, through the trees, the three adults could see people running towards them. Jane and Alta were half dragging, half carrying a heavily bleeding Nova between them. Stiles rushed towards, pulling Nova from them and carrying her bridal style towards the house. Erica and Scott ran past the teenage werewolves once they picked up on the sounds of people chasing the kids.

Once Erica and Scott finally reached the pursuers, everyone stopped. Erica growled at three werewolves staring back at them. Two alphas, a little older than they were, and a beta no older than the girls.

The female alpha sneered at them, putting her arm up to keep the beta from attacking. “So, you’re the famous Scott McCall huh? You’re not quite as impressive as the legends make you out to be, true alpha.”

Scott’s eyes landed on the pendent she was wearing. He recognized. “So, he finally put a new ‘Alpha Pack’ together? Is he back for revenge?”

She let out a bark of laughter. “Oh yes. He learned his lesson that he needs a few betas around, if at least for cannon fodder. You took his pack, so he’s going to take yours.”

The male alpha beside her laughed loudly before nodding at the other two. “There’s no point in fighting, we’ll probably lose.”

Scott held back Erica as the three walked away. “We’ll get them back, but not just the two of us. We don’t know how many Deucalion has in his pack now. It’s a lot different than all those years ago.”

“He held me captured for weeks! They almost killed Boyd!” Erica growled at her alpha, who just frowned.

“I know. And we’ll take care of it. Something tells me that Stiles isn’t going to let me let him walk away from this again.”

Stiles had laid a unconscious Nova on the table and was frantically talking the phone with who Scott assumed was Deaton. Jane was sitting on the floor holding a wound on her shoulder. Alta was bent over her sister, her jaw clenched too hard. Taro, Ryu, and Claude were peaking around the corner, trying get information on what was happening.

“How is she?” Scott asked once Stiles finally got off the phone.

“Terrible. Deaton’s on his way. He said to give her some of my blood in the mean time, but these wounds, were from an alpha.” Stiles bit into his own wrist before putting it to Nova’s lips.

A chorus of ‘ews’ were heard from where the boys were hiding. Erica nodded and rushed towards them, yelling.

“Is that going to help?” Alta asked as she wiped her eyes. Stiles and Scott both nodded.

“What happened? Are you guys okay?”

“They… they have the others…” Jane’s voice shook as she squeezed her shoulder harder. “Destiny, Robert, Brian.”

Scott’s eyes flares red as he balled his hands into fists. Stiles put his hand on his best friend’s shoulder. “We’re going to get them back. I promise. We need to get the rest of the pack here, now.”


	18. Blue Eyes

Everyone was ready for a fight, much more ready than the last time they faced Deucalion. Lydia, Allison, and Stiles were looking over a map of the city, trying to figure out where their pups were being held and where the Alpha Pack was. Deaton and Jackson were upstairs, where they had moved Nova, tending to her extensive wounds. Scott was splitting up groups.

“Dad, I want to go too.” Taro stood up and looked at his father seriously. “Please.”

Scott stared at him for a while, knowing Kira was looking at him in horror. Before he could answer, Arthur and Claude were standing and wanting to go too.

Silence fell over the room, as parents were looking between each other and their kids. Stiles was the first to nod. “But, you’re only going with the group looking for them, okay?”

Blowing a breath out of his nose, Scott agreed to Arthur and Taro going with that group. “It’ll be you three, Stiles, Cora, and Isaac on the rescue team.”

Jane and Alta cleared their throats. “We want to go fight these assholes.”

There was silence in the room again. Despite their injuries, it was agreed that they’d get to be in their first big fight. There were enough adults that they’d be protected.

Derek and Allison were chosen to do recon before anyone went anywhere. They went to scout out locations where they could be holding the kids first. Recon took time, two days before they found the kids.

Stiles, Cora, Isaac, and the kids arrived promptly where Allison and Derek were working on an attack strategy. Stiles just told the kids to stay close to him or Allison during any fighting. They kids grumbled as Allison and Derek filled in what was happening, where the kids were and how many of the Alpha Pack were skulking around.

“Honestly this is the first place we should’ve checked.” Stiles said with a sigh as they stood outside the old bank. It had been reopened as a different bank while they were all in college for a few years, but it was inevitable shut down again.

Isaac took a few deep breaths as they prepared to enter. Derek patted his former beta’s back a few times, reassuringly, only receiving a glare from the blond.

“You three are in charge of getting Destiny, Robert, and the other boy out okay? Leave the fighting to us.” Allison said sternly as she looked at the three boys. All three of them nodded, waiting to follow the adults.

There were four alphas and two betas guarding their kids. Once inside Stiles took a sniff and grimaced. The scent of Destiny’s blood was hanging heavily in the air. Luckily, he could barely smell the blood from the two humans.

“Stiles.” Derek said it quietly and the vampire looked at him promptly. Stiles nodded and took his son’s shoulder, turning him slightly. The other two kids followed before Allison was the first to rush an alpha werewolf, pulling blades from belt.

As Derek, Cora, Allison, and Isaac kept the attention of the bulk of the werewolves, Stiles snuck the boys around to were the two other alphas were guarding the kids. One of the betas tried to get in his way, but he easily threw her against a wall, hard enough to incapacitate her for a while.

Taro was the first to see the chains on his sister, and he was furious. Arthur and Claude had to hold the kitsune back from running at the alphas recklessly. The two human boys were in the corner. Robert looked bored. Brian on the other hand like every kind of scared.

One of the alphas was mocking Destiny for her family coming to rescue them, while the other noticed Stiles and the boys approaching. He started walking to where Stiles was standing in front of the boys, in shadow.

“So, a vampire, huh?” He smirked as Stiles took a few steps into the dim light. “Surprised they’re still letting anyone be human in your little pack of misfits.”

Stiles rolled his eyes as he watched the other stop talking to Destiny and moved over to the human boys. “Maybe we should change that?”

Stiles and Destiny both screamed as the alpha’s fangs sunk into Brian’s shoulder. Brian called out, crying again. The vampire rushed towards the two boys, the male alpha blocked his path, growling at him through fangs.

The boys ran over to Destiny, Claude scratching at the chains as Arthur surveyed the wounds. Taro kept an eye on both alphas, making sure that neither were going to attack them.

Robert unsuccessfully tried to fight off the alpha that had bit Brian, receiving his own bite on his forearm.

The alpha Stiles was fighting was finally on the ground by time the alpha that had been biting the human boys decided to join the fight. Claude finally had Destiny unchained and Taro was dragging her out, keeping her from running to her boyfriend. Arthur helped Robert to his feet, who held his bleeding arm, but walked on his own. Both wolves helped Brian leave, following after the other kids.

Stiles used his powers to collapse the stone over the exit the kids had taken so the alphas couldn’t get to them even if he fell. He could hear the other struggling against their own alphas, but pushing them back. Hopefully he’d be able to help them shortly.

When the vampire finally ran to join the others, the one alpha was a scorched mess on the floor and the other had a large hole their his chest. Stiles ran towards where he felt Derek fall to the ground. He punted the offending alpha away an knelt in front of Derek, who was battered but not too injured.

“You need to go to the kids, I think Destiny is going to need your help.” Stiles kissed the werewolf gently. “One of the alphas bit Robert and Destiny’s boyfriend, but…”

Derek nodded kissing him back before standing. Cora threw one of the knives that Allison had discarded at the alpha that tried to keep her brother from leaving. There was only one alpha left at the bank. Between Allison and Stiles and the alpha already having been beaten down, it didn’t take too long for the four of them to meet up with kids outside.

Stiles smelled death as he stepped outside. Destiny was crying, hugging her boyfriend’s lifeless body. Derek was knelt behind her, rubbing her back, his eyes shining blue. Allison looked at her son with a cautious glance, making sure he was alright before taking out her phone to call her father.

The scene didn’t change much until Scott arrived, pulling his daughter away from the corpse gently. The girl finally opened her eyes, showing that they now matched Derek’s. Scott pulled her into her arms tightly, cooing reassurances.

Stiles was the only one that stuck around to talk to his father. The kids needed to be taken care of. Deucalion was still out there, gunning for the pack.


	19. The Kids are Alright

Ethan was seething when Stiles walked into the house. Stiles could hear Danny hovering over their son in one of the guest rooms upstairs. Derek and Destiny were out in the woods, he was trying to calm her down.

Allison was laying a large blanket over the boys, who had fallen asleep, curled up together on the living room floor. Scott was pacing in the kitchen. The rest of the pack was dispersed throughout the house, quietly raging. Everyone was ready for a fight.

Fawn put a hand on his shoulder, making him jump slightly. She nodded at him with a small smile. “You’ll get them, we always do.”

Stiles nodded, but he knew that they were just sitting ducks as long as they didn’t know where the rest of the Alpha Pack was hiding. It wasn’t going to be easy and they needed to stay on their guard.

 

“Uncle Derek.” Destiny said without looking up at him. He rubbed her back, signaling her to continue. “Do you still think about her? Paige?”

“All the time.” Derek smiled at her. “We were young, but I did love her. I felt guilty about her for so long, but now she’s the reason that I fight so hard to protect others. I always hoped none of you would have to go through something like this.”

“I just… I can I go back to school? How can I face Dad?” Destiny put her face in her hands, shaking her head.

“It’ll be hard, but you’re strong enough. Scott loves you. Nothing will change that, especially not this.”

“At least Robert made it… he is going to be okay, isn’t he?” She finally looked up at him.

“It won’t be easy for him. Your father, Erica, Isaac, and Jackson all had a difficult time when they were first bitten. Robert will need help, from all of us…”

“I’ll be there for him.”

“I knew you would be.”

 

Robert woke up with Destiny sitting in the arm chair instead of his father. She was sleeping and he smiled at her. “Hey.” Her eyes opened slightly. “You don’t look that comfortable.”

She stared at him. “Are you alright?”

“Considering everything, I’m alright.” He smiled at her as he sat up. “I’ve been surrounded by werewolves my entire life, I’ll be okay… I just didn’t think this would ever happen…”

She leaned closer, reaching for his hand. “You will be okay. We’re in this together… I think I need to relearn how to be a werewolf too.”

“I’m sorry, about Brian. I know how much you…”

Destiny looked away. “I did, but it wasn’t… we’re just kids, but I’ll never get over that he’s gone, that I…”

“You don’t have to.” He pulled her out of the chair, pulling her into a hug.

 

Stiles was waiting for Scott to say something for a while. He had asked to talk after breakfast, which Fawn had practically shoved down everyone that ate’s throats. Scott was holding his coffee mug, staring down into it. The vampire knew that the wolf hadn’t spoken to his daughter, and that was probably part of what he wanted to talk about. He hadn’t talked to Danny, Ethan, or Robert yet either.

“What am I going to do?” Scott finally said, just when Stiles was about to scream from the silence.

“The same thing as always.” Stiles rolled his eyes at his alpha.

“You know what I mean… my… Destiny…” Scott covered his face, taking a shaky breath.

“Destiny is the same girl, but she needs your support. She needs to hear that you still love her. With everything you preach, she’s probably terrified that you hate her…” Stiles reached across the table. “It’s not like she’s the only wolf in the pack with blue eyes. Hell, if I was a wolf, I know I’d have blue eyes.”

“Stiles you’re…”

“Destiny needs to know that you love her, that you still trust her. You’re her father, and her alpha. Derek and me and talk to her all we want, but she’s not going to get over this until you talk to her.”

“But what if she is different?”

“Okay. People change, we both know that. Derek mentioned that right after his eyes changed, he had trouble controlling his shift, but she has help.”

“She’ll need a new anchor.” Scott looked devastated about it, but Stiles rolled his eyes again.

“You had to get a new anchor too, if I remember correctly. Broken hearts are apparently a terrible thing for a werewolf.” Stiles couldn’t help but grin as he finished his sentence.

“Okay.” Scott sighed, glancing to the direction of where Danny and Ethan were talking quietly outside. “But she’s not the only one that changed last night.”

“Yeah. I don’t know how… I know Ethan is pissed and Danny keeps looking like he’s about to just bail. He… he…”

“Yeah. It’s different than anyone else getting turned. Jackson’s the only one who really knew about werewolves before… and look how that turned out.”

“We’re just going to have to train him. He knows a lot, it won’t take a lot.” Stiles stood up, hearing Talia calling for him. “But he has all of us, he has you.”

“Stiles, why…”

“I don’t know buddy. This is our life, we just have to roll with the punches and keep on a smile for the kids.” Stiles clamped his hand down on the alpha’s shoulder before he followed the sound of his daughter’s voice.

Scott sat there for a while before he stood up, heading upstairs where he knew both Destiny and Robert were. He knocked on the door before entering. They had fallen back to sleep, curled up around each other. Scott could see that they both had tear trails going down their faces, he frowned, turning to leave. The kids would be okay if they always had each other.


	20. Alpha Pack

Nothing made a year terrible like having the house be attacked. It hadn’t happened in a while, so Stiles should’ve been less shocked when Deucalion and what was left of his new pack surrounded the Hale house. All the wolves were running towards the windows, growling out at the people standing outside.

Stiles started walking around, gathering up the kids. He was sending them down the basement, the panic room and not the full moon cages. Lydia grabbed Danny and headed downstairs with him, with the kids.

He nodded for Jane and Alta to find Scott, to get direction for the fight. Destiny and Robert were both looking out the window of the guestroom. Neither of them looked at him when he walked in.

“You two need to get down stairs. You’re in no shape to fight, not right now.” Stiles walked towards them. “I know you want to fight, but not today.”

“What about you?” Destiny’s eyes were glowing blue when she turned towards her godfather.

“Fawn and I are guarding you guys. There are too many enemy werewolves out there for us to be directly in the fight.” Stiles took a deep breath. “Come on, I’ll keep you guys safe.”

Scott, Allison, and Derek were discussing strategy when he joined them. They all looked at him, nodding slightly. Deucalion was calling for Scott and Derek, it wouldn’t be much longer before his patience wore out.

Stiles wasn’t worried as he watched his pack exit the house, circling the house, opposite the Alpha Pack. The pack was so much bigger and stronger, and they were ready. Their children had been threatened, and no one was going to get away with that crime.

The fight was much quicker than Stiles had expected. Only four wolves made it into the house. They were easily taken care of by the two waiting vampires. Fawn, who despite the fact that she took out three of the four wolves was less injured than Stiles, walked to the door. She let Stiles know in brutal detail about Kira and Ethan killing the last few alphas. Allison loosed an arrow into the last beta. Scott and Derek were closing in on the Demon Wolf.

Stiles limped towards the door, watching his best friend and mate pin the alpha against a tree. A small nod from their alpha, and Derek swiftly ended Deucalion’s life.

“I’m going to go help anyone inside. You should sit down.” Fawn smiled at Stiles, who rolled his eyes at her.

Derek was the first one that walked in, and he immediately walked over to where Stiles was leaning against the wall. He looked over the vampire before kissing him passionately. When they pulled apart, Stiles closed his eyes.

“You should let everyone out of the panic room.” Stiles sighed, despite the fact that he wasn’t letting go of his mate.

It took a while to get the house cleaned up. Some of the Alpha Pack was still alive. The ones that backed down to Scott once they regained consciousness were allowed to leave, the rest were locked up in Stiles and Derek’s basement until they changed their minds.

Things were finally starting to get back to normal. Stiles leaned on the door of his kitchen, watching the kids work on homework. Destiny had a new anchor, herself just her father, it was obvious that Destiny was slowly becoming Robert’s anchor. Jane and Alta were both still on a high of their first real fight, especially since they came out of it almost completely unscathed. Arthur, Claude, and Taro were slightly traumatized by the events they witnessed. All three of them tiptoed around Destiny and Robert like they were going to break.

Derek came up behind him, nuzzling into his neck. Stiles shivered at the touch. Having kids made it difficult. “We need a vacation.”

Stiles blinked a few times. Him and Derek had never been anywhere just the two of them. Everyone else left for their honeymoon, but… He turned to Derek, kissing him.

“Please tell me you’re being serious?”

“Somewhere with a lot of night life, so you can enjoy it.” Derek smiled at him. “I already talked to your Dad about watching the kids.”

“Babe…” Stiles was grinning from ear to ear.

Claude walked over with a frown. “If you are going on vacation, can you wait to be gross until you’re on it?”

They both laughed, Derek letting go of his mate. “We’ll try our best.”

“So when are you leaving?” Claude looked up at his parents.

“Our flight leaves in two days.” Derek looked at Stiles again. Stiles rolled his eyes. It was a good thing he didn’t have a job he had to give notice to for something like this.


	21. While Away

“How long are your dads going to be gone? I don’t think I’ve gone more than like a day and a half without seeing my parents.” Taro sat down at a lunch table.

Claude rolled his eyes as Arthur and Ryu looked up at the two of them. “They’ve been gone for like four days, it’s not the end of the world. Your parents could use a vacation too.”

“Think they’ll be gone for the weekend?” Taro grinned at him.

“You go ahead and try to throw a party, but if you value people’s lives I’d suggest not thinking about it too hard. Fawn will have all the guests for dinner. She’s having ‘me’ time while my dads are gone.” Claude gave him a challenging look.

“Fine, guess I’ll just have to come over to your grandfather’s and we’ll hang out.”

“I think Alta and Jane were thinking about organizing a party this weekend,” Arthur glanced at Ryu, who nodded. “We should pass on the warning.”

“I don’t know what they’re trying to do; Destiny and Robert are in no shape for a party. They’d both probably more dangerous than Fawn.”

“They’re doing a lot better than you’d think.” Taro picked up his milk, grimacing when he opened it. “But Dad said the best way we can help is to just keep treating them the same.”

“Not a huge problem. Both of my parents are cold blooded killers, and then you know, Fawn.” Claude shrugged. The other three boys all rolled their eyes at him.

“So, what do you think your dads are doing on their vacation?”

“I don’t even want to think about it…”

“Other than the sex, obviously.” Taro nudged his shoulder with a grin.

“I don’t even know where they are, or what people do on vacation. It’s weird.”

“Maybe they’ll tell you about it when you’re older.” Arthur grinned at him.

“Shut up, eat your lunch, or whatever…”

 

Later while he crawled into the back of Sheriff Stilinski’s cruiser with his sister, he listened to his grandfather’s conversation with Scott. He leaned up against the grate of the car after the phone was hung up. “Shouldn’t you be investigating a murder Grandpa?”

“Why, did you hear from your Aunt Lydia or Nova?” He looked back with a frown. Seeing the grin on his grandson’s face, he sighed. “You really are your father’s son.”

“You mean Pop was like Claude when he was a kid?” Talia grimaced at her brother while the Sheriff laughed.

“How about we get pizza tonight? I have off.”

“Shouldn’t you retire soon? You’re getting old Grandpa.”

He laughed to hide his pain.

 

“Where are they anyway?” Claude asked as they sat eating pizza.

“Italy, somewhere in Italy. I have a way to contact them if anything were to happen, not that anything is going to happen.”

“What is there to do in Italy? Other than sight see?” Talia wrinkled her nose.

“There are clubs, and… I’ve never really been to Italy, so you’ll have to ask them when they get home.”

“When will that be? I miss them.”

“I don’t know kiddo. Derek said that he had their hotel room booked for two weeks, but they might miss you too. Do you want to call them tonight?”

“No, let them have their fun…” Talia pouted slightly. “Maybe if we don’t call them, they’ll miss us more and come home sooner.”

“I don’t know if that kind of psychology will work on them, but it’s worth a shot.” Claude glanced at his little sister. “Right grandpa?”

“I’m pretty sure that logic is the logic both of your dads were using before they got together.”

“Here that Claude, I’m like them both.” She grinned up at him and he tugged at one of her pigtails. “Ow.”

“Be nice to your sister.” The sheriff sighed.


	22. Targeted

Stiles and Derek returned to Beacon Hills before the full two weeks. Fawn, Claude, and Talia were waiting for them at the airport. They scooped up the two younger kids, holding them tightly.

“See, they did miss us!” Talia stuck her tongue out at her brother before looking up at her fathers. “You missed us right? That’s why you’re home early…”

Stiles chuckled, glancing at Derek with a look in his eyes that the kids had never really seen. “I tried talking your dad into staying in Italy forever, but he’s so sentimental.”

Derek huffed and rolled his eyes. “You wanted to come home after two days.”

Fawn cleared her throat, catching all four of their attentions. “Hey, why don’t you two go out to the car awhile? There’s something I need to talk to your dads about.” She dangled the keys in front of Claude’s face, who grinned and grabbed them and started running. “Don’t… Don’t drive it…”

Once they were both out of sight, Derek and Stiles both looked at Fawn, worry plastered on their faces. “What is it?”

“Yesterday morning, I found this symbol,” Fawn held up a picture of a target on her phone, “on the front door. I don’t know who and I don’t know what it means, but…”

Derek was shaking slightly as he stared at the phone. Stiles put a hand on his arm, trying to calm his husband. “It’s a good thing we came back when we did. Did you tell anyone else?”

“I mentioned to it Scott and Allison, they were confused. Apparently something like this has happened before?”

“Yeah, with the Alpha Pack.” Derek was less shaky and when he spoke. “I’ve never seen that, but we need to be on our guard. This is obviously a warning of some kind.”

“I also sent a picture to The Cat, but I haven’t gotten anything back from them yet.”

“We also need to spend some time with our kids. Claude’s 13, he’s not going to be excited to see us forever.” Stiles smiled at Derek, who nodded solemnly.

When they got back to the house, the rest of the pack was inside, waiting for the happy couple. They were all grinning at them knowingly. Erica even had to say that they finally got their honeymoon. Most of the pack didn’t stay long though, they just wanted to make sure that they knew they were missed.

Once the pack was gone, Derek and Stiles brought out gifts for their kids, including Fawn. Talia and Claude were both bouncing up and down, even though they weren’t completely sure what they were even holding. Stiles took Fawn’s from her, holding it up to explain that they were amulets of protection, and each of them had a different one. Fawn took it back and put it around her neck.

“What?” Fawn crossed her arms when the rest of her family stared at her strangely. “I need all the protection I can get, being in this family.”

Stiles grinned at her as he helped Talia put on hers.

“So are these symbols of different Roman gods?” Claude looked at his strangely.

“Yep, you got Apollo there bud. Talia has Venus, and Fawn has Mars.”

“I hate you.” Fawn left the living room.

That night, Talia and Claude did something they hadn’t done in years, climb into bed with Stiles and Derek. The bed was cramped with all four of them, but they managed.

 

Two days later while, Stiles phone was ringing, but he was outside with the kids and showing off his powers. Fawn answered it.

“Stiles?” A male voice was on the other side of the line.

“Nope, this is his vampire kid. This is?” She leaned against the counter in the kitchen.

“I work with the Cat. We looked into that pic that was sent and cross referenced it with some data, and its fairies.”

Fawn couldn’t help but laugh when the guy on the other side of the line said that.

“I’m not joking, and they are a threat. One of Stiles’ other kids is a fairy, right?”

“She’s half fairy…” Fawn moved from the kitchen to find a window, seeing Talia sitting on the porch, not looking impressed by her father’s antics.

“Most fairies live in this like pocket dimension, and those that do try to take fairies that don’t into their world.” The guy took a breath. “And they don’t like vampires. If a fairy knows how, they can easily kill one.”

“Okay, great, so how do we…” Before she could finish asking her question, he hung up on her. She looked down at Stiles’ phone for a while, before going outside and calling Stiles’ name with a little more panic in her voice than she originally planned.

Stiles paused and looked over at Fawn, panic filling his own eyes seeing the look on her face. He yelled at the kids to stay within sight of the house before joining Fawn inside. When she finished explaining about the phone call, Stiles took his phone call, sending out a mass text to the pack.


	23. The Problem with Fairies

Everyone had a million questions, and Stiles didn’t have any of the answers. Why did fairies live in a pocket dimension? Why did they never try to take Flix when he was a kid? How much damage were they willing to do to get Talia?

Flix had never talked much about his parents, or his fairy heritage. He didn’t really seem to know much. His parents died when he was young and his pack didn’t know much about fairies themselves. The fairy barely knew all what he could do, most of the time he set off his powers completely on accident.

“Kent and Flix’s pack is small, it probably never got around that they were raising a fairy.” Derek scratched his beard. “People talk about our pack. Between my name, Scott being a true alpha, and all the non-wolves in our pack.”

“People should stop talking about the pack.” Erica scoffed, crossing her arms. The rest of the pack stared at her, but nodded in agreement.

“So, what are we going to do? We can’t just let them take Talia.” Destiny was sitting with Jane and Alta, in the corner. She looked terrified of the idea of the girl going anywhere.

“But, they’re also her people. How do we know she wouldn’t be…” Lydia trailed off when everyone stared at her like she was going crazy. Everyone except Derek and Stiles.

The couple exchanged looks before Stiles sighed, taking a step forward. “Derek and I were talking, and… We thought that maybe we should give her the choice.”

“Stiles, she’s only 11 and you know nothing about these other fairies.” Scott looked at his friend, understanding and concern furrowing his brow.

“I’m not saying that I want her to go. She’s my little girl, I love her and I’d miss her, but this might be her only chance.” Stiles glanced at Kira, who had spent an entire year studying aboard in Japan to try to find others of her kind. Lydia had gone all the way to Ireland one summer to try to find one banshee. “If she wants to go…”

“And if she doesn’t want to go?” Allison looked like she knew the answer to her question, but asked as formality to the conversation.

“Then we do what we always do, protect our own.” Derek put his hand on his mate’s shoulder.

After a few seconds of standing around, basking in Derek’s awesome line, Fawn moved away from the doorway she was perched in. “Okay, great. But how?”

 

It didn’t take long for Stiles to start picking up on the sickeningly sweet scent of fairies as he walked around town. Everyone was talking about the droves of strange people that had arrived in town and the pack didn’t leave Talia alone for even a minute. The wolves couldn’t smell the difference between fairies and wolves as well as Stiles or Fawn, but they could pick up on it well enough. Claude and Arthur flashed their eyes in warning at the group of fairies across the street from the middle school while they waited with their little sisters to be picked up. Alta and Jane would run their claws against the bricks as they walked around town with Talia. The younger members of the pack seemed to take on the role of keeping the fairies at bay while the adults tried to figure out the best way to beat the fairies.

Derek and Stiles weren’t sure how to tell Talia about the fairies. They were sure she knew, she had recently gained Flix’s ability to read minds, but she couldn’t read vampires and werewolves mostly gave off emotion.

It had been a few days since the pack had discussed it before they finally sat their daughter down. She looked between them, both of her fathers looked uncomfortable.

“Is this about everyone being overprotective and all the other fairies in town?” Talia asked when she got tired of her fathers not saying anything.

“Yeah, uh…” Derek glanced at Stiles, who sighed and moved to the edge of the couch, closer to her.

“The fairies don’t like that you’re being raised by werewolves, and vampires. They want to take you away.” Stiles put up his hand when she opened her mouth. “But if you go with them, you’d get to know more about what you are, who you are.”

She frowned at them. “I don’t want to leave the pack.”

“We don’t want you to leave either.” Derek gave her a sad smile. “But, this might be the best way to learn how to control your abilities. No one here…”

“Would I be able to come back?” Talia looked at the floor, body was tense.

“I don’t know, it doesn’t sound like it though.” Stiles frowned at her. “But, we could try talking to them. Maybe we could convince them to maybe take you for the summer and bring you back, or to have a few of them stick around here.”

“If we scare them off with force, they might never come back, then you wouldn’t be able to have this chance later.” Derek glanced at Stiles, who was shaking slightly like he was about to cry.

“Can I think about it?” Talia looked up at them, her eyes darting between them. Once they both nodded, she got up and headed upstairs.

Stiles took a few breaths, trying to calm himself. Derek put a hand on his shoulder. “How exactly are we going to get the fairies to talk to us?”

Blinking at his mate, Stiles pulled out his phone. “Allison, can you meet me in town?”

“Allison?” Derek asked, confused how the hunter was going to help.

“She’s human. I can’t imagine they’d be that afraid of her.” Stiles shrugged as he stood up.

“ _I’m_ afraid of Allison.” Fawn said as she passed by the living room.

 

Stiles and Allison had walked around most of the town, looking for fairies. Stiles stopped and pointed at a group of old men sitting outside of the coffee shop. Allison nodded before walking over there with a smile on her face.

“Excuse me gentlemen.” She put a hand on the table, looking at each of them before continuing. “I’m looking for someone, thought that you might know her. Tinkerbell ring any bells?”

All three men all frowned at each other before the youngest looking of the them looked up at her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I heard a rumor that all fairies know each other.” Allison’s eyes narrowed slightly.

“Fairies?” All three said before letting out a very unconvincing laugh.

“Hmm, Talia Stilinski-Hale doesn’t ring a bell either then? Or Flix Harrington?”

“Who are _you_?” The oldest looking at her strangely.

“Allison Argent Lahey. I hunt supernaturals that threaten people, especially my pack.”

“A hunter with werewolves.” One scoffed, but the oldest put up his hand.

“We want to protect Talia from some members of your pack. Your family knows how dangerous werewolves and vampires are to humans, but to our kind…”

“Everyone in my pack would die to protect her, but I’m not here to start a fight. We want to meet with your leaders, see if we can work something out.” Allison glanced over at where Stiles was a safe distance away in the shade. “Talia is our family and we don’t want to lose her, but we also want her to know who and what is outside of the pack.”

“When and where?” The oldest followed her gaze, his eyes narrowing as he regconized Stiles as a vampire.

“Tommorow at noon, the Hale house.” Allison straightened up.

“Will the _vampires_ be there?”

“Stiles will be, as he’s Talia’s legal guardian, but Fawn will be elsewhere.”

“And Talia?”

“Not tomorrow. If her parents and your leader can agree on something, then another day Talia will get to make the decision.” She crossed her arms.

“I don’t know if our leader will agree to a meeting, but I will pass on the message to her.” The fairies all stood and walked away without another word.

Once they were gone, Stiles walked over. Allison nodded at him, knowing that he could hear their conversation. “I’ll guess we’ll see tomorrow.”


End file.
